Fight For This Love
by Ali Lovette
Summary: High School might as well be an adventure. There are the bad guys and the good guys, the evil dragon and the princess with her knight in shining armor. But what happens when jealousy causes broken friendships, when dishonesty causes heartbreak? *OC STORY*
1. OCs WANTED

**HEYY PEOPLE PEOPLE! I'M MAKING AN OC STORY! So obviously, I need OCs. Here's the first bit of info I'll be needing. And then I'll post the OC list and the next bit I need. I'm laying it out the same way as ohsnaptitzJess laid out hers:) well, sort of.**

* * *

><p>Full name and nicknames:<p>

Age (Only 13 to 17):

Gender:

Nationality (if per say, British with Indian background, do say so:):

Birthday (Preferably in the order date, month year, it's easier for me. If you put it the American way, please do tell):

Personality Points::: WHAT THEY ARE LIKE

Likes:

Dislikes:

What they're like (mean, nice, evil, funny, crazy, etc):

Hobbies:

Favourite colour(s):

Least favourite colour(s):

favourite band(s)/singer(s), song:

Least favourite band(s)/singer(s), song:

favourite author(s):

Least favourite author(s):

Fear(s):

Any disabilities (mental or physical):

Looks Points::: HOW THEY'RE LOOKIN'

Hair (style and colour):

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Celebrity look-alike:

Height (short/tall/medium):

Weight (light/way-too-light-for-their-own-good/normal/heavy):

Smell (what do they smell like? So if for whatever reason I need to describe their scent...):

Clothing style:

Facial hair? Make-up? Piercings?:

Talents:

Friends within the VicTORIous cast:

Enemies within the VicTORIous cast:

Love interest (OC or Victorious cast):

* * *

><p><strong>KK thank you guys!<strong>

**xxx**

**Lily**


	2. MORE INFO NEEDED AND OC LIST SO FAR

**KK Here's the list so far:**

**In order of when they were submitted:**

**Ashton Marie Steele (livvylovesyou)**

**Marie 'Ana Tanner' Greene (Hunter Of Artemis 11)**

**Matthew Davis McAdams (Gravityfighter23)**

**Harley Williams (TitanLvr4evr)**

**Levi Nick Matthews (666LuvJayC)**

**Annie Jessica Jamison (SallyRide19 (anonymous))**

**Leonara Rodriguez Gonzales (CrazyLeex)**

**Timothy Isaac Jones (Our Generation)**

**Carolyn Hall (kaattee)**

**Kaia Belle Ramirez (BellaRosa17)**

**Steven Kyle Rivers (Skye's Priceless Writings (I LOVE YOUR USERNAME!))**

* * *

><p><strong>Mine are: Georgina Juliana Gannon and Chord Oliver who is Beck's cousin<strong>

**i also want a couple more guys? i have 5 guys and 8 girls. it's a pretty good number. That's 13 OCs total, which is brill. I just kinda want to ask for a couple more guys. :) :heart: And if anyone has noticed, I'm using everyone's OCs so far. :)**

**And also, I now need a little more info from you guys, but after you read the descriptions of me own OCs because I'll be needing to know some things, so before you guys do anything, read these 2 short profiles:**

**Name: Georgina Juliana Gannon "Ginger"**

**Description: She's constantly hyper, possibly even more than Cat. She's completely bonkers but will work hard when needed, say, if her grade is on the line, or she's doing group work. She's best friends with Cat and doesn't get along with Beck or Chord very well, although she does have a massive crush on Chord. Not that she'll tell anyone willingly. She hates being around Sinjin and she loves bright colours and music (rap/hip-hop) and her idol is Cher Lloyd. She's a dancer/singer. She's English/Irish and was born and raised in Liverpool until she was 12. She often leaves her mobile phone in odd places. She once left it in Cat's brother's dresser.**

**Locker: a bright blue background with small bits of lyrics from songs she likes written at random in lime green, and in the centre, SWAGGER JAGGER in silver**

**Screen name: GingerThorne**

**Never leaves home without her iPod and speakers which are shaped like a panda head and about the size of her fists put together.**

**Name: Chord Oliver**

**Description: He's very calm and collected. He loves to be around animals, especially horses and he loves The Script. In his free time when he's not at school he's often found in a horse stable near his house where he rents a box for his horse, Dusty, or he can sometimes be found with Beck, Jade or Tori. He hates being around Ginger at all. He's Canadian and is Beck's cousin. And like Beck, he fears nothing.**

**Locker: horses**

**ScreenName: ChordsOfTheHeart**

**Never leaves home without: his mobile.**

* * *

><p><strong>KK now I need answers.<strong>

**How would you decorate your locker?**

**5 words to describe them.**

**Which musical instrument they would like to play (even if you put it in your first review), or which instrument they would play even if they hate playing.**

**What their screen name would be for IM (eg; GotBeck, ScissorLuv)**

**One item they never leave the house without, or rather, always have with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I have asked and layed all of this out the exact same way that ohsnapitzJess did. :)<strong>

**Haha anyways, if you see your OC up in that list, answer these. If you don't see your OC up in that list, answer these, if you didn't submit an OC, then don't worry about it. If you don't see your OC up in that list, you probably sent it in after I wrote the list up. Also, I need everyone to respond to the questions in a review, as it's easier. That way, I don't have to open and close PMs. It's easy for me if I can just scroll down the page and see everyone's answers :) thanks guys, you're awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, to the anonymous submitter, SallyRide19 and any more that submit later: KK I don't know if you have an account because the search doesn't work for me, but if you don't, I need you to be consistent with the name you pick (SallyRide19) and if you change the name you want to use, if you review, you have to tell me because if I need to know anything about your OC, I'll have to put it in the AN at either the bottom or top of the chapters:) but I want to use your OC, just like I want to use everyone's OCs because they're all amazing. This little note is just here because with some anonymous reviewers, they use one name, then another, and then another. I've done it before so I'm just saying in case.**

**I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS' OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I'm done here. For now. Bye people! I'll talk to you all again when I get the question answers and post the first chapter.<strong>

**Xxx**

**Lily**


	3. More needed also new OC list added OCs

Oh dear... I just thought of something. You guys need to look at each other's OCs and any you want your OC to be friends with, tell me. Or if you DON'T WANT THEM TO BE FRIENDS WITH A CERTAIN OC, tell me. Because then I'll know who they'll be sitting with, talking to. Also, if anyone wants to be friends with Ginger or Chord, please say so. Otherwise I'll just pick a few and write about them together according to... wait, no that won't work. Just say who your OC would likely be friends with. :)

* * *

><p>KK here's the list again if you want:<p>

Ashton Marie Steele (livvylovesyou)

Marie 'Ana Tanner' Greene (Hunter Of Artemis 11)

Matthew Davis McAdams (Gravityfighter23)

Harley Williams (TitanLvr4evr)

Levi Nick Matthews (666LuvJayC)

Annie Jessica Jamison (SallyRide19 (anonymous))

Leonara Rodriguez Gonzales (CrazyLeex)

Timothy Isaac Jones (Our Generation)

Carolyn Hall (kaattee)

Kaia Belle Ramirez (BellaRosa17)

Steven Kyle Rivers (Skye's Priceless Writings (I LOVE YOUR USERNAME!))

Wyatt Jacobs (BellaRosa17)

Georgina Juliana Gannon (me, see small profile in 2, if any more info wanted, ask me)

Chord Oliver (me, see small profile in 2, if any more info wanted, ask me)

James Luther Alexander (SleepyPenguin5)

* * *

><p>KK if anyone wants to submit a guy, please do, and just include everything I asked in the first round and second and who they'd be friends with. And if anyone has questions, PM me, or tweet me (LilyJessMalfoy) or put it in a review. KK I think that's all. Once I have all the info I need, or at least from 2-3 of you guys, I'll write the first chapter.<p>

Ginger and Chord will happily be friends with any of your OCs but they won't hang out together. So if you want your OC to be friends with both of them, they won't all hang out at the same time. Haha I have to go, so please answer the stuff from chapter 2 and tell me who is friends and who isn't. Also, Ashton is blind so I'd like to know how your OCs would react to that.

KK byee yall! :heart:

* * *

><p>Also, anyone who wants their OC to be friends with James Luther Alexander, they can be friends. because me bro's being a bitch and won't tell me who he wants James to be friends with. So feel free to make him friends with whoever you like.<p> 


	4. AN OC LIST CLOSED NO MORE OCS ACCEPTED

**KK guys. Not accepting anymore OCs. Any submitted are part of the story whether they are in the list or not. But any submitted after this was posted are not going to be accepted. :) KK love you all. Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs. Also, I'm sorry I haven't finished the first chapter yet. I'm a bit slow and anyone reading any of me other chapter fics will be aware of that. Heehee I'm not the fastest with updates. But I try to get stuff up when I can. I don't have a lot of time on me hands... moving and all. I'm in NY now though. Maybe I'll have more time before school starts:)**


	5. Chapter 1 is finally here

**A/N: Heyy people people! I'm really sorry this hasn't gone up until now. I finished it a week ago. Seriously. I've had no internet. And ATM, I'm at the library because Tropical Storm Irene went past me house and we're running on generator power which means no internet. So I apologise for the slow update. It's been like three weeks or something since I got the idea. If the chapter is bad, it is due to me being really tired. I've had just about no sleep. I had a massive fight with me dad because of it. So enjoy. :) BTW, I'ma start out and give a little intro to each character, so that's what the first few will be. enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ginger and Chord, you guys own your OCs, and Dan Schneider owns the rest :) Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Georgina Juliana Gannon**

Georgina, more commonly known as Ginger for her flaming red hair, was running through the halls of Hollywood Arts, searching for her best friend, Catarina Valentine. But only her grandmum calls her that. Ginger was in a hurry. She was already late for her first class which, coincidentally, was improve with Sikowitz, and Cat was nowhere to be found.

'CAT!' Ginger screeched when she finally found the petite red velvet haired girl.

'GINGER!' Cat exclaimed. 'THIS IS ANA! SHE'S MY COUSIN!'

'Heya Ana!' Ginger smiled at the pretty Japanese-American girl next to Cat. 'I'm Georgina! But no one but Chord calls me that. Please call me Ginger.'

'Hi.' Ana smiled back at Ginger.

'OHMYCHER! CAT! THERE'S THIS REALLY, REALLY CUTE GUY LOOKIN' AT YA!' Ginger exclaimed. And sure enough, a tall Caucasian boy was with a couple friends, but was looking at Cat. But as soon as Ginger had said anything, he'd looked away, obviously hearing her.

'Oh yeah! That's Isaac!' Cat replied. 'He's in our improve class this morning!'

'Oh. OHMYCHER WE'RE LATE FOR IMPROVE!' Ginger exclaimed, running off, leaving Cat and Ana to follow her. As Ginger was rushing into Sikowits' class, she crashed into someone.

'Watch where you're going, Georgina.' A tall blond boy hissed at the petite Brit.

'Why do you hate me? What have I done?' Ginger asked, faking innocence.

'GEORGINA GANNON! GET YOURSELF UP TO THE STAGE AND CHOOSE YOUR ACTORS!' Sikowitz shouted before Chord could insult Ginger. He shot her a glare as she skipped up to the front.

'Let's see... Cat, Ana, Isaac, Jade.' Ginger smiled. Her chosen actors joined her on the stage and she looked at Sikowitz expectantly.

'Skye, location!' Sikowitz exclaimed.

'Venice Beach.' Skye responded with a smile. Ginger smiled back and led the scene as it unfolded until Sikowitz stopped her by making her taste his coconut milk to make sure it wasn't poisoned. It wasn't.

Ginger smiled at Cat as they left the improve class, talking about unnaturally flying animals and whether they were all friends or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Marie 'Ana Tanner' Green<strong>

Marie, known by her friends as either Ana or Anne, was in her second period class. The first people Cat had introduced her to, were Cat's crush, Isaac, and her best friend, Ginger. And as soon as improve was over, Cat had rushed off with Ginger, leaving Marie to find her next class alone. When she passed by a girl clad in a red top and black skinny jeans, she stopped to ask for help

'Oh! Of course! I have dance too! Come on! Mrs. Johnson is impatient and doesn't like it if we're late.' The girl smiled. 'I'm Lee by the way.'

'Ana.' She smiled back at Lee as she hurried to get to her dance class.

'You are both late.' Mrs. Johnson said as they walked in. 'But it's your first day so I'll let it slip. Be on time next class. OK, class, we'll be having a partnered practice first class. Partner up with someone you don't know.'

Marie glanced around. She didn't know anyone. She smiled and walked over to the blond boy she'd seen Ginger arguing with in her improve class.

'Hi!' he smiled, holding out a hand. I'm Chord Oliver.'

'Ana.' Marie smiled as she accepted his hand to shake slightly.

'OK now everyone shall dance.' Mrs. Johnson said. Marie followed Chord as they spun around the room. After the song ended, Mrs. Johnson told everyone to stop and began to talk very passionately about dancing. And at the end of the class, on her way out, Mrs. Johnson complimented Marie's dance skills before making a rather dramatic exit. Overall, her first class was rather fulfilling. Her teacher already thought she was very talented and she'd made a friend that was happy to accompany her to her next class. As long as she was fine with him bringing his friends along. Marie laughed as Chord started to say something about Mrs. Johnson being overly dramatic and Sikowitz' crazy improve ideas.

And then she saw Sinjin. She stopped when she saw Jade West hissing something threateningly at the skinny boy.

'Ana? You OK?' Chord asked.

'Yeah. I'll catch up to you guys.' Marie told him. She didn't actually know who he was with as he'd neglected to say the boy's name, but that wasn't the key issue at the moment. Marie thought that Jade should be nicer to Sinjin.

'Stay away from me, Sinjin, or else.' Jade was hissing at the boy when Marie walked over.

'Oh leave him alone, Jade.' Marie told the darker girl.

'Why should I? He's being creepy and stalking me! Again!' Jade snapped. Marie groaned. She didn't like having to try to make Jade calm down. But Sinjin was Sinjin. No one could change him.

'Jade. Leave him alone.' Marie repeated. Where was Beck?

'He's pathetic! And annoying! He needs someone else to protect him. Look at this, Sinjin, you have Ana fighting your battles.' Jade laughed. But she stopped when a voice came from behind her and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

'Jade. Calm down. It's Sinjin. He does that every day. I'll get you some coffee. Come on.' Beck shot Marie an apologetic look.

'Hello Marie.' Sinjin gave Marie his "creepy smile" which she didn't find creepy at all.

'Hey Sinjin!' Marie smiled back. The two began to talk a little as they walked to their next class. And later that day, Beck told her that Jade was tired and she'd had a bad fight with her dad that morning so she'd gotten more upset than usual. Jade didn't apologise, but she's Jade West. She just doesn't apologise.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi Nick Matthews<strong>

Levi was headed to lunch. He'd seen Jade screaming at Sinjin earlier, and Marie come to the rescue, Ginger and Cat were running around like crazy people, both having a tad bit too much energy for a Monday, but that seemed pretty normal, them being Cat and Ginger. They were completely bonkers. Levi went to sit at his normal table with Beck, Jade and Andre. A few others had sat down and Cat, Ginger and Tori were at another table.

'Hey Levi!' Andre smiled. Levi smiled back as Chord sat on the other side of Jade and whispered something to her. She scowled and stood up.

'I'm leaving.' She stated before walking away.

'Chord?' Beck asked, glancing after his girlfriend.

'I think Ginger stole some of her scissors.' Chord shrugged.

'I think you're just trying to make Jade hate Ginger.' Beck replied, knowing how much Chord and Ginger couldn't stand each other.

Levi groaned to himself. Chord and Ginger's little war was getting old. But before he could say anything, he felt a head in his lap. Rascal Flatts had sat next to him, Ashton on the other side or him.

'Hey Ash.' Levi smiled down at Rascal Flatts. 'Hey Rascal Flatts!'

'Hi Levi!' Ashton smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. 'Good first day?'

'Yeah. I think Jade's going to skin Ginger alive though.' Levi replied. He could see Ginger and Cat messing with a pair of scissors that had in fact been on Jade's locker that morning.

'Why?' Ashton asked him.

'She took a pair of scissors off Jade's locker.' Levi explained while stroking Rascal Flatts' head. Ashton laughed.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GEORGINA GANNON!' and there was Jade. Ginger stood up quickly and began to run away from Jade screaming, a frightened expression taking over her happy face.

'She sounded angry.' Andre said. Levi laughed.

'She's mad.' Chord commented. 'Why would she take Jade's scissors? Does she have a death wish?'

'Beck! SAVE ME!' Ginger screeched, crawling over the seat next to Beck and hiding under the table. 'OW!' Chord laughed.

'Is Ginger under the table?' Ashton asked.

'Yeah.' Levi told her. 'She's trying to hide from Jade. But I think Chord is kicking her.'

'I think I'm going to go play with Rascal Flatts.' Ashton said.

'Mind if I come?' Levi asked, not wanting to have his feet squished by Ginger anymore. She didn't look anywhere near coming out from under the table.

'Of course!' Ashton smiled and Rascal Flatts led her towards the school. Levi followed and the two played with Rascal Flatts until the bell went and they had to part ways to go to their separate classes.

Levi walked to his history class and was met at the doorway by a huffing Leonora Rodriguez Gonzales.

'Hey Lee.' Levi greeted the girl as they entered the history class.

'Hey Levi.' Lee greeted, following him into the class.

'Why are you so tired?'

'Ginger is impossible.' Lee replied. 'Have you ever tried pulling her out from under a table while she struggles without relent? It's impossible. And I had to drag her to her class because Chord wouldn't. And everyone else had gone and I couldn't leave her with Jade.'

'Oh.' Levi chuckled slightly as he sat down. The teacher walked in and everyone quieted down.

'OK class, the boys will reach into this cup and the name on it is your partner for the rest of the year. You will do group work and research together.' Mrs. Andrews said. She walked around, passing the cup between the boys of the class. Levi looked down at the strip of paper in his hand and read the name.

'Leonora Rodriguez Gonzales.' He smiled and looked over at Lee.

'Why hello there partner.' Lee smiled and looked up towards the teacher.

'Now, the girls will pick the topic you will be doing your first project on.' The teacher said before walking around with a different cup, allowing each girl to choose a topic.

'The Arab-Israeli conflict...' Lee muttered. Then she raised her hand.

'Yes Leonora?' Mrs. Andrews smiled at Lee from the front of the class.

'Is it the entire conflict? Or just the parts where America is involved?' Lee asked.

'That is completely up to you. This project is for you to complete and present your way.' Mrs. Andrews replied. 'Now attention, class. This project will go to your final grade this semester. You will research and have a presentation, be it a poster, a video, a script, whatever you'd like, ready for the 16th of December or you will receive a zero on it. If only half of the presentation is in school that day, you will receive 50% if it is good enough unless one of you is not present in school in which case you will present on the Monday following. You will receive no class time to prepare except for this Friday as we've just began. But next week, we will begin our class topic on the presidents. Today we're going to get to know the class as there are a few new faces in here.'

Levi smiled to himself. This year would definitely be interesting. There were quite a few new people. Some of them he knew through the other people at Hollywood Arts, for example, Ginger, who had just spontaneously decided to switch schools, and others were completely new. Like Marie. Yes, it would definitely be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Jess Lauren May<strong>

Jess had wasted twenty minutes of her life listening (more like hearing and trying to ignore) Ginger go on about something she and Cat had seen a week ago. Jess figured Ginger had to be hiding something. Maybe whatever Ginger was hiding had something to do with what Cat was hiding. Because _no one_ is ever _that_ happy. Maybe Jess would find out one day. Not that she really cared. She didn't want to talk to Ginger at all. But the chemistry teacher seemed to hate her already and paired her with Ginger for the entire year. They were lab partners, much to Jess' dismay. Ginger didn't care. Jess wasn't sure Ginger cared about anything. She'd snapped at her to stop talking multiple times but Ginger seemed to be ignoring everything Jess said that was even the slightest bit nasty or mean.

'Oh hey! I almost forgot! Are you free Saturday?' Ginger said all of a sudden. 'Cat's talked Beck into bringing some of the guys and I think Andre's coming.'

'No.' Jess replied. The last thing she wanted was to spend her Saturday with Glitter-Gal the second.

'Jade will be there! I promise you won't get stuck with me and Cat and Tori! I promise!' Ginger exclaimed, seeming desperate to have Jess there. 'PROMISE!'

'No means no.' Jess replied in a bored tone. She would have rather stuck her hand in a blender than spend every chemistry class with Ginger.

'Please?' Ginger begged.

'Jess, I think this would be a wonderful idea, you going to the mall with Georgina. The two of you would get to know each other better.' Mrs. Stewart said with a smile. Jess glared at her. Ginger let out a squeak. As soon as Mrs. Stewart was out of earshot, Ginger was at it again.

'Jess! I'll do ANYTHING!' Ginger squeaked out. 'Jade wants to kill me! If you're there to distract her, she won't come after me!'

'I don't know. I'm pretty much ready to kill you right now.' Jess replied.

'I'll do ANYTHING!' Ginger repeated.

'No means no, Ginger. Stop asking!' Jess snapped angrily. She hated when Ginger got like this around her.

'Sorry.' Ginger began to sketch something on the front of her chemistry textbook. 'I have an idea!'

'What?' Jess groaned.

'Well, Mrs. Stewart paired us together, hoping I would make you nicer, let's give her the opposite effect.' Ginger smiled.

'You? Mean?' Jess laughed. 'I don't think you could ever be mean. You can't even stand up to Jimmy Alexander.'

'Oh yeah. But that's just to get Chord to be nice. I could totes stand up to him!' Ginger smiled.

'Sure you could.' Jess glared as Ginger bounced in her seat. 'Okay, well, firstly, stop bouncing in your seat, that just–'

'Wait! Wait! Wait!' Ginger exclaimed. 'You can't change my entire personality! I still have to be me. Otherwise–'

'OK! OK! Just don't act so hyper. And... Did something really horrible happen to you to make you act like this to hide the sad part of your life?' Jess asked.

'Euh...' Ginger glanced at Mrs. Stewart anxiously. The lady was walking towards them again. 'Um... And that's the story of when my horse threw Cat over a fence!' Jess glared at Ginger's story, but inside, she was laughing. The two were going to ruin Mrs. Stewart's plan to make Jess nicer. 'KK Jess? You're coming on Saturday, right?'

'Yeah. Whatever. I'll pick you up at one.' Jess replied with a glare. Ginger smiled and waved as she exited the class. Jess grabbed her bag and stalked off before Mrs. Stewart could say anything.

'Heya Jessie!' Andre smiled warmly at his friend.

'Hey Andre.' Jess shoved her chemistry textbook into her locker.

'Mrs. Stewart still hates you?' Andre asked.

'Yeah. You wanna know what else? She thinks pairing me with Ginger will make me nicer. I don't know what's more wrong with that lady! The ideas she thinks of, or the way she dresses, or maybe even just everything she is!' Jess exclaimed.

'You don't sound as angry as you usually get.' Andre said. 'What did I miss?'

'Ginger said we should make her more like me to get back at Mrs. Stewart.' Jess replied with a smirk.

'I never thought Ginger, _of all people_, would have thought of that.' Andre chuckled. 'I bet you guys could become friends.'

'Maybe. If her plan actually _works_.' Jess replied.

'She probably will be easier than Cat would be.' Andre told her.

'I guess.' Jess muttered. 'She does have some sense in her.'

'Yes, she does. She hasn't seen the sense to return my scissors to me.' Jade said, opening her locker and dumping the contents of her bag into it. 'What? You try carrying around both yours and Andre's and Beck's history books along with the rest of you books all day long. And you expect me to just put them in nicely?' Jade snapped when she noticed Jess watching her.

'Wait. Why do you have both mine and Andre's history books, babe?' Beck came up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Oh yeah. Here Andre.' Jade handed him a book. It was painted deep blue. 'Now you have something to remember me by when the history teacher decides to give a dull lesson.'

'Um... O...K? We have history together.' Andre replied.

'I don't care.' Jade snapped, leaning into Beck's arms after slamming her locker shut.

'So... who else got sucked into Cat, Glitter-Girl and Glitter-Girl the second's shopping trip?' Jess asked.

'Somebody, volunteered to get some of the guys to go. They apparently include me.' Jade growled, glaring at Beck who smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

'Ginger wants to follow me around to make sure she starts acting like me.' Jess replied, glaring at the tall redheaded girl who appeared to be describing something to Ashton.

'Does she know that Ashton's blind?' Andre asked, referring to Ginger's wild hand gestures.

'Has she ever described something to you? Obviously not because if she had, you never would have asked. She knows. And she thinks Ashton is amazing for appearing so normal. She _is_ normal. It's actually pretty cool that she doesn't mind talking about it. She is really nice.' Jade replied.

'Wow. Jade called someone other than Beck nice.' Andre chuckled.

'I'm going to pretend you never said that. Anyways, I've called lots of people nice. Jess, you, Beck, myself, Ashton, Ana, Matt, hey! Why am I listing them?' Jade snapped. 'Just because you're never around when I call them nice doesn't mean I never say it!'

'Babe. Calm down.' Beck pecked her on the lips but she pulled him back to her roughly. Jade pushed Beck against Jess' locker, effectively closing it for her. Jess stared at the couple longingly, wishing they would decide they really did love her more than just as a sister. She wished at least Beck would, although, she didn't want to hurt Jade. But then Andre brought her out of her reverie.

'What?'

'You wanna get ice cream?' Andre repeated his question with a slight chuckle. Jess glared at him.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Jess followed Andre out to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KK so there we go. Any OCs that were not in the reviews that you see here, if any of them seem like they'd be friends with your OC, tell me. Here tell you what, here's another list. It has all of the OCs.**

Ashton Marie Steele (livvylovesyou)

Marie 'Ana Tanner' Greene (Hunter Of Artemis 11)

Matthew Davis McAdams, Brett Thomas Meeder, Derek James Meeder (Gravityfighter23)

Harley Williams (TitanLvr4evr)

Levi Nick Matthews (666LuvJayC)

Annie Jessica Jamison (SallyRide19 (anonymous))

Leonora Rodriguez Gonzales (CrazyLeex)

Timothy Isaac Jones (Our Generation)

Carolyn Hall (kaattee)

Kaia Belle Ramirez (BellaRosa17)

Steven Kyle Rivers (Skye's Priceless Writings)

Jackson Pierce (Salamander of Awesomeness who seems to rephrase it every time... heehee :heart: :)

Jess Lauren May (ohsnapitzJess)

Remi Latimer (Isa)

May Carlie Addams (InstruMental)

Jacob 'Jake' Matthew Peterson (Winter213 (anonymous))

Andre Sirrahski (...she wanted to make another Andre...:)

James Luther Alexander (Sleepy)

Mine are: Georgina Juliana Gannon and Chord Oliver

KK so Remi, Jess, Jackson, Brett and Derek were sent over PM/email/Facebook and also, Brett is autistic so I'd like to know your OCs reactions to him. And I'm really sorry I didn't really mention many OCs in the parts in this story. I couldn't get to the reviews and I have most of your profiles saved to me PC but I wrote most of it on me iPod when I was in the car or at night... when I was supposed to sleep. So I didn't have the profiles all with me. So sorry that I barely mentioned any OCs from you guys. Up next will be Carolyn Hall, Steven Kyle Rivers and Ashton Marie Steele. I think. I'm not writing these in any particular order. So I hope I did alright for the characters so far. :heart:


	6. Chapter 2

**A/N: KK this one has Chord, Carolyn, Ashton and Leonora. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chord Oliver<strong>

Chord had found himself wondering why Ginger had gone out with Jackson Pierce, Hollywood Arts' player. He was often seen partying with the Northridge girls and as far as Chord knew, Ginger hated players. He wasn't even sure why he was thinking about this. Chord hated Ginger. So why was he all of a sudden worried that he had seen her out with Jackson? He knew an awful lot about the girl for someone who hated her. He figured the only thing he didn't know was whatever was on her medical record that she hadn't told Cat about. Chord decided he should just forget about Ginger and began to walk towards his next class. The first thing he saw when turning the corner, was a very happy-looking Cat and Tori.

'Hi Chord!' Tori smiled.

'Hey Tori.' Chord smiled back at his friend. He glanced at Cat. He didn't particularly like her very much, what, with her being Ginger's best friend and all. 'Hi Cat.'

'You hear about Ginger and Jax?' Tori asked.

'Yeah. I'm kinda wondering why they're dating? I mean, doesn't Ginger hate players?' Chord looked at Cat. She was giggling at something behind Chord, but nodded her head after he asked. Chord glanced over his shoulder. Then Cat ran off after someone but Chord didn't know he was.

'Well, that leaves just the two of us. I have no idea why Ginger would date him. They'll last a week. None of his relationships last longer than that.' Tori said. No matter how much she denied it, Chord knew that Tori resented Jackson for dumping her a few days after he asked her out and then moving on to date Trina a few days later. That hadn't lasted long after Trina found out he had gone partying with some Northridge girls while he was still dating her, although it was rather confusing as to who dumped who. Some people said it was Tori who stole Trina's phone and dumped Jackson, others said Trina didn't like him partying with the Northridge girls but the majority said it was Jackson because apparently, it's usually him. Chord smirked, thinking about how Ginger was going to be dumped within a week.

'Good for her. She deserves something to bring her out of that little happy bubble of hers.' Chord said. Tori smiled, ignoring his comment, and lead him to their history class. Chord knew she was pretty, and he knew she knew that too. He watched her as they both sat down in the back of the class and she began to dig through her bag, searching for her textbook. He was pretty sure he wasn't interested in her though. They were best friends. He didn't even know if Tori liked him that way.

Chord found himself wondering if Ginger really did hate him. He was positive that he hated her, but he wondered if for her, if it was all an act or if she really did hate him. Maybe she was hiding what she truly felt. Ginger was pretty, and she wasn't completely oblivious to the things around her. She was smart and he knew she was dating Jackson, but that would last a week, and then Jackson would be done with her. She'd be open for any guy to date if she let them. Suddenly, Chord felt a pang of jealousy towards Jackson, even though he hated Ginger and she'd split with Jackson in a week. His face contorted in anger for just a second but he quickly covered it up.

'You OK?' Tori asked when she noticed him staring angrily at her. Chord looked away quickly. He didn't want her to think he was angry with her. He liked being around Tori. A lot. Even if she was incredibly whiney sometimes.

'Yeah... I think.' Chord smiled, as if to reassure her, but more to reassure himself. He didn't know why he didn't want Ginger dating other guys. But he did know that she was his to torment and no one else's. Seeing James Alexander tormenting her again the other day and for some reason he jumped in to help her.

'You sure?' Tori asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Chord.'

'I... will you go out with me?' Chord blurted the first thing that came to mind. Tori smiled.

'Yes.' She said, continuing to smile.

'What?' he hadn't expected her to say yes so quickly.

'Yes. I'll go out with you.' Tori smiled. The two began to whisper about Ginger's party that Saturday when the teacher called on them.

'Miss Vega and Mister Oliver, would the two of you be so kind as to tell the rest of us what it is that's so interesting that you don't want to pay any attention to my lesson?' the teacher asked.

'Ginger's invited a bunch of people to a party at hers on Saturday night.' Tori said. 'She and Jess are going to get to know each other for chemistry.' Some of the other kids snickered at the thought of Jess May hanging out with Ginger, Glitter-Girl the second.

'Well, pay attention to my class. You can plan the party after class. Or distract Sikowitz with it or something.' The teacher said. Chord rolled his eyes, having already learnt everything she was talking about thanks to his mother's obsession with history, but nevertheless, he settled into his seat and pretended to pay attention, imagining the looks he and Tori would get later on. He felt something slip into his hand and saw a note from Tori, informing her of their lunch plans. Chord smiled, knowing Tori had to help plan Ginger's party at lunch but was standing her up to hang out with him instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Carolyn Hall<strong>

Carri smiled as Andre sat down beside her, Jess on the other side of him, glaring at Ginger who was in line by the Grub Truck.

'Hey did you hear about Ginger and Jackson?' Carri asked.

'Yeah. I thought she hated players?' Jade asked, sitting next to Jess.

'She does.' Chord said as he passed, walking to the Grub Truck. As he was coming back he bent down to whisper something to her. 'If you want another piece of gossip, I'm dating Tori.'

'Really?' Carri asked, but Chord was gone.

'What?' Andre looked at Carri questioningly.

'Chord Oliver is dating Tori!' Carri explained. 'I wonder how it happened?'

'Ugh! Why do you even sit here? I hate gossipers!' Jess exclaimed.

'Aw be nice to Carri, Jessie! She never did anything to you.' Ginger said as she sat down beside Jess.

'And that means you have to sit here, why?' Jess asked.

'Because. We have that plan. It won't work if I'm always all the way across the school from you!' Ginger replied with a smirk.

'What plan?' Carri asked.

'...Nothing!' Ginger and Jess replied, glancing at each other.

'It's a surprise! You'll find out from the chem. Teacher!' Ginger added as an afterthought.

'OK then.' Carri laughed. She never thought Ginger and Jess would be in on some big secret _together_. But she could get Ginger to tell her later.

'OH! BY THE WAY! I'm having a party on Saturday at 8. Feel free to show up whenever. As long as it's before midnight and 8 and after. Only Jess is coming earlier. Heehee...' Ginger broke off into a laughing fit and then ran off screaming something about flying turtles.

'Um... OK then...' Carri glanced at Cat questioningly.

'Don't look at me. She's weird.' Cat said with a shrug as she sat down next to Carri, Jade and Beck now occupying Ginger's seat. Jade snickered.

'Yeah. _She's_ the weird one.' Jade said.

'WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' Cat exclaimed jumping up.

'That you're the weird one.' Jess replied. Then she stood up. 'I'm leaving. Bye.' And then she was gone.

'You're so mean to me!' Cat exclaimed, running off in the direction that Ginger had gone in. Carri sighed.

'Oh hey Ana.' Carri smiled as she stood up and joined the Selena Gomez look-alike walking towards her biology class.

'Hi.' Ana smiled at Carri. 'What you up to?'

'I'm going to find out what Ginger and Jess are up to.' Carri replied.

'Good luck.' Ana smiled slightly. 'You know Ginger's probably the most amazing secret keeper some of us have ever met.'

'I'll get it out of her.' Carri smiled. Ana laughed. 'I have the entire play-writing class to get at her.'

'Good luck.' Ana said again. Carri smiled back as the two parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashton Marie Steele<strong>

Ashton smiled to herself as Rascal Flatts lead her to her theatre history class.

'Hey Ashton.' Ashton could hear the smile in Levi's voice when he said her name. 'Hey Rascal Flatts.'

'Hey Levi.' Ashton smiled. Rascal Flatts barked in response. He and Levi had become friends pretty quickly.

'What do you have next?' Levi asked.

'Theatre history.' Ashton replied.

'Darn!' Levi laughed. 'I've got writing.'

'Well I'm not taking a writing class.' Ashton smiled.

'My mum made me.' Levi laughed.

'Ah. Well, how long until class starts?' Ashton asked with a smile.

'Eleven minutes.' Levi replied. 'I wonder what's going on with Jess and Ginger?'

'Honestly, I have no idea. It's kind of funny the way Jess reacts whenever Ginger says their plan won't work if they don't hang out. But Jess doesn't seem to care.' Ashton pointed out.

'Yeah well, Jess thinks Ginger has issues.' Levi told her. Ashton laughed.

'Everyone knows Ginger's bonkers. She's cute and so friendly and probably one of the nicest people on the planet, but she's completely bonkers.' Ashton said. 'And that's how Cat described her so don't say anything about it.' Levi just chuckled, and Ashton was pretty sure he was scratching Rascal Flatts behind the ears.

Ashton laughed as Levi began to tell her a funny joke **(which Lily was unable to come up with so it just says funny joke)** before the bell went and they had to head to their separate classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Leonora Rodriguez Gonzales<strong>

Lee glanced up at Annie from her spot on the floor of the Black Box Theatre. 'But mother, I don't want to go to school in England! I want to stay here and get married!'

'Jane. You have to go to school. I understand you love Jeremy, but you have to–' Annie began before a phone went off.

'Who's phone was that?' Sikowitz asked.

'Ginger's.' Cat replied.

'Ginger isn't in this class.' Sikowitz told her.

'It was! I swear! She left it here last class!' Tori told Sikowitz. Lee watched as Sikowitz told Tori to take Ginger her phone when class was over and then stood up.

'You know, I wondered why she never answered it.' Cat said with a giggle. Lee smiled and left when the bell went, following after Tori.

'So, Lee, you going to Ginger's party?' Tori asked.

'Yeah it should be fun.' Lee smiled. 'As long as she and Jess don't kill each other. What are they up to?'

'I have no-' Tori began but was interrupted by Ginger.

'OHMYCHER TORI YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!' Ginger screeched when she saw Tori with her phone. She instantly began to dial and walked off talking to someone named Sean.

'Ah well, I gotta get to class. See you later, Lee.' Tori smiled and headed off.

'Hi Lee!' Robbie came up to her.

'Hey hot stuff!' Rex exclaimed.

'Ewww go away Rex!' she exclaimed at the same time Robbie said 'Rex!'

'I am so sorry.' Robbie said.

'Put him in your bag or something.' Lee said.

'Good idea. Sorry.' Robbie said again, shoving Rex into his bag.

'Hey guys.' Kaia smiled at the two.

'Hey Kaia. Where's Wyatt?' Robbie asked. **(A/N: Hi BellaRosa17. I'm really sorry I was really tired when I wrote up that list. He's still in the story:)**

'Why?' Kaia asked.

'Because I missed a class the other day and he is in it. I need the work.' Robbie re[plied.

'I think he went that way.' Kaia pointed and Robbie ran off.

'Well what do you have now?' Lee asked.

'Free.' Kaia smiled.

'Cool. Same.' Lee said.

'Hey I need to practice this dance thing, wanna come?' Kaia asked.

'Sure.' Lee smiled and walked towards one of the free dance classrooms and sat down on the side and pulled out her sketchpad. Soon she was joined by Levi, Ashton and Wyatt. The four talked as Kaia practiced her routine for her performance the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys. How are you all? Sorry I took so long with this. I've started school and I barely have any time. :heart: LOVE YOU ALL! :heart: I hope you guys liked this!**


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEYYYYYYY! Thanks for being so amazing and waiting for so long for this! I love you all! It's FINALLY! here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Victorious characters, the OCs belong to all of you, and Up All Night belongs to One Direction! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Pierce<strong>

'Hi Jax!' Jackson glanced over at the bubbly Ginger Gannon before returning to exchanging his books from his spray-painted locker. For a group with classes and time to worry about, everyone seemed to have a lot of time to talk in the five minutes they were given between their classes that was for exchanging books and getting to class.

'Hi Ginger.' Jackson smiled back a little, pretending to be interested. She was rather clingy.

'TOMORROW IS ME PARTY!' Ginger screeched, right in his ear before throwing her arms around him. 'Are you excited?'

'Yeah. Are there going to be Northridge Girls there?' that earned him a punch on the shoulder. 'I was joking.' And he was. But he did in a way want to see if he could track down the one girl he'd gone out with last. He was pretty sure her name started with C, but it could've been some other name starting with something that sounded like C... She had been fun. She was crazy. Not Ginger-level crazy, not even Cat-level crazy, but she was entertaining.

'OK well, there is this one girl who Rex made me invite... CeeCee Beck. Heehee her last name is Beck. And she's dating this guy... I think...' Ginger trailed off, playing with something in her hands. 'And Kristy and Bella.

Yep, that was the girl all right. Damn... that was going to be awkward. And hard to explain. But he knew he'd manage. He always did. Smiling at all the awkwardness that was coming his way, his eyes focused on something shiny that Ginger was holding. 'What is that?'

'I stole Jade's scissors.' Ginger giggled, holding up a pair of deep blue scissors as the two walked into their art class.

'So I've heard.' Jackson smirked at her. Being a criminal himself, Ginger's random criminal days were somewhat amusing, if she took stuff from interesting people. But usually, she'd just take small, meaningless items that no one cared about. He, however, was in another league completely... Jackson started to drift off from her incessant talk of parties, remembering his last heist. The feel of slipping through security like it wasn't there, the feel of taking a painting that is definitely not yours, and slipping away before anyone even had a clue you were there...

'She's going to kill me now.' Ginger said as if it were just an afterthought. Jackson crashed back to reality, focusing on her as she pulled out a drawing pencil from her bag and shoved it in Jackson's face. 'These are AMAZING!' Ginger exclaimed, raising her voice a pitch higher in the middle of amazing.

'Um... O...K?' it came out as more of a question than just an OK. He sat down in the seat next to Ginger as she once again began to dig through her bag, causing Jackson to wonder if the bag ever ended. She had already pulled out a sketchbook, pens and pencils, notebooks, an iPod, some chocolate, and various other items that were in no way related to her art class. Jackson sighed. He wasn't sure whether or not he would want to, or even be able to sit next to her throughout the entire class, but it was art, and even incessant girlfriends couldn't ruin the fun.

'I love your eyes...'Ginger said, dropping her bag beside her.

'Thanks.' Jackson muttered, kissing her cheek. He was tempted to nibble her ear, just for the hell of it, but figured it was neither the time nor place.

'Are you free tonight? I was thinking we could go to Maestro's for dinner.' Ginger said as she examined her nails.

'Uh...' Jackson watched Ginger examine her nails until she looked up at him questioningly. 'Sure. Where'd you get the money for that? Last time someone asked to borrow money you said you were broke.' He didn't mention he could have taken her to maestros any day of the week and still have enough change for another 3 course meal there. But then again, that was privileged information.

'I have my ways.' Ginger smiled and began to sketch the face of a boy – most likely Chord – using a dark green pencil. It was most likely another sketch to make fun of him, which was fine with him. Chord was a bit arrogant, in his opinion. Although, in pretty much every argument they had, Chord won because Ginger was scared of him, in a way. She would rather take on Jess or Jade than face Chord. Though he did defend her if Jimmy made fun of her. It was weird. He was never nice to her, but if she was picked on by someone other than Chord, he would jump in to help her. It was like in X-Men Origins when Victor said that only he gets to kill Logan. But Jackson shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on what the teacher was saying. Neither the time nor place, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Remi Latimer<strong>

Being a freshman, Remi was new at Hollywood Arts. She'd never met anyone there. Well, except for Cat and Ginger. Cat was her next-door-neighbour. But it didn't matter that she didn't know anyone except for juniors. Because she would make friends, and she was at Hollywood Arts to shine. This year was going to be amazing. Remi was an artist, and her artwork was definitely some of the best. She wasn't vain, no; everyone just seemed to like her work. A lot.

Her day had definitely started out interestingly. In improve, she had met Sikowitz, who she'd deemed as crazy, and Ginger had skidded into her locker while rushing to her fourth period. She'd seen Ginger running away from Jade, screaming for Beck to save her and so far, Remi had made friends with Jade, Andre Sirrahski (not to be confused with Andre Harris **(A/N:Sirrahski is 'Harris' backwards and 'ski' put together!)**), and Jimmy. Jimmy was a bit all over the place, what with his strange interests and the things he'd do. He'd imitate Ginger's strong Newcastle accent whenever the girl was around and he'd pretty much do anything to annoy Jade. But Remi had art next and from what Cat had told her, the art teacher was fantastic.

'Hi!' a blond girl skipped up next to Remi. 'I'm Harley. But you can call me Harls.'

'Remi.' Remi smiled back at Harley.

'OK, I know you're an artist, but would you join the cheerleading squad with me? I was invited on by the captain who was watching my gymnastics class earlier and–' Harley began.

'Um... no. Sorry. I'm not into cheerleading.' Remi replied.

'OK well, you want to hang out on Saturday? Ginger's having a party so we can go together.' Harley smiled.

'Sure. That I will join you for, just not cheerleading. But you'll become friends with the girls on the squad so you'll be fine.' Remi smiled. Harley smiled back and they went back to listening to the teacher explain the project for the first term. They were free to do what they liked as long as they could explain the inspiration. Remi already knew what she wanted to do. She was going to do a sketchy piece. With whatever came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy Isaac Jones<strong>

Isaac smiled at Cat as she told him about how her brother ate her phone so now she had no way to talk to people or update her TheSlap, unless she used someone else's phone or was with them in person because her laptop crashed. Isaac chuckled at Cat's pout. She was so cute.

'You can come over and use my computer, Cat.' He told her.

'Really? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ISAAC!' Cat exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Isaac returned Cat's hug with a smile. Then Spencer Shay walked up to them and thrust a pair of bright pink socks with squiggly lines into Isaac's and Cat's hands. 'OMG I LOVE THESE! THANK YOU!'

'You're welcome. I have to get rid of them because Carly wants to make a dress out of them!' Spencer told them. 'But I won't let her.'

Cat and Isaac laughed as Spencer ran around throwing the socks at people.

'Ummm... do you want these? I really don't like pink.' Isaac smiled.

'Sure! I love these socks!' Cat screeched. She then switched the socks she was wearing with the pink ones Spencer gave her. 'Look! THEY LIGHT UP!'

'That's cool.' Isaac smiled and he and Cat walked towards the Asphalt I.

'Ginger!' Cat screamed, hugging her best friend.

'Can't talk now, Cat. I have to find Jess before she kills Robbie!' Ginger exclaimed, running off.

'Why is-' Isaac began.

'I don't know.' Cat replied. Then she began to giggle again. 'That reminds me of this time my brother was running away from this policeman. He had a rash. But I don't think the rash had anything to do with why he was being chased.'

'Maybe the rash offended the policeman?' Isaac suggested. Cat beamed up at him.

'OHMYGOSH THAT COULD BE TRUE!' Cat exclaimed as the two entered the improve classroom just as Sikowitz fell out of the ceiling.

'Oh good. I got to the right classroom.' Sikowitz said before bursting out laughing. Cat giggled and grabbed Isaac's arm with a huge smile.

'This day just keeps getting better!' Cat exclaimed. Isaac smiled but groaned when Robbie walked up to them.

'Hey guys. I was wondering. Is there something wrong with me?' Robbie asked. 'And why is Jess after me?'

'Ummm... you don't trust me.' Cat said. 'And you annoy her.'

'What?' Robbie exclaimed. 'I trust you!'

'You didn't believe that Tug was real! You thought I made up a guy just so I wouldn't have to go to the "Prome" with you!' Cat exclaimed. Isaac grabbed Cat's arm.

'Come on. Sit down.' Isaac led Cat over to the two free seats next to Tori.

'Hey-Hey Tori.' Cat smiled.

'Hi Cat. Hi Isaac.' Tori smiled. 'What's up with Robbie?'

'Jess is "after" him.' Isaac replied. Cat giggled and smiled at Tori.

'Ginger's trying to stop Jess.' Cat giggled. 'Oh that reminds me of this one time when my brother was trying to stop this guy from chasing this other guy.'

'What happened?' Tori asked.

'The guy gave him ten dollars and told him to go to Skybucks and buy him a coffee. But then when he went to give the man the coffee, he was gone.' Cat replied. 'I don't think he wanted the coffee.'

'Ummm... maybe he wanted to get rid of your brother?' Tori asked.

'I know!' Cat replied. Isaac and Tori laughed.

'What?' Cat asked them, confused.

'Nothing.' Tori smiled. 'Oh hey Sikowitz is here.' Then she walked away.

'Hello Freshmen.' Sikowitz said.

'Ummm... Sikowitz? We're not all freshmen.' Andre explained.

'Oh yes, my last class was mostly freshmen though. You're mostly juniors, yes?' Sikowitz said. 'WAIT! SOPHOMORES! YOU'RE ALL SOPHOMORES!'

'No... We're a mix of sophomores and juniors.' Cat said with a frown.

'Ah yes, okay, now that we have that sorted... where is my coconut?' Sikowitz asked. 'Class is dismissed. I have to find my coconut!'

'That was...' Tori began.

'Strange?' Beck suggested.

'Yeah.' Tori smiled. 'Where's Jade?'

'Ummm... with Jess and Ginger I think. I think they're either plotting against Robbie or Mrs. Stewart.' Andre replied.

'Oh.' Tori replied, turning to pull a book out of her locker.

'Hi Isaac!' Ginger exclaimed. 'Hi Cat!'

'Ginger!' Cat hugged her best friend.

'Are you coming to my party on Saturday?' Ginger asked Isaac.

'Yeah. Course I am.' Isaac replied.

'Heyy will you go as my date?' Cat asked suddenly.

'Yes.' Isaac replied, smiling at the petite red-head.

'YAY!' Cat threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt Jacobs<strong>

Wyatt smiled as he looked up at Matt from his place on the floor. He was playing his guitar while Cat sang along softly for Kaia, Ashton and Tori. No one seemed to have anything to do that period because people seemed to keep joining. Matt pointed to Sikowitz slightly before sitting down beside Tori.

'What?' Wyatt asked.

'Sikowitz wants you to help him with a challenge he wants to give some students an acting challenge but he feels... uninspired... somehow...' Matt replied with a shrug.

'I'll go help Sikowitz!' Cat exclaimed, running off. The five teenagers left sitting on the tables laughed and Rascal Flatts lifted his head up from its position on his paws as if he were wondering where Cat was going, but he returned to his former position at Ashton's feet.

'So... pick a song.' Wyatt told Tori.

'You & I.' Kaia smiled.

'Cool.' Wyatt began to play again and Kaia sang along until the bell interrupted her and they all headed towards their next class.

'Chem.?' Kaia asked.

'Yep.' Wyatt replied with a smile. The two headed towards their chemistry class and when they got there, Mrs. Stewart was talking to another kid about how terribly Jess behaves. 'I'm not sure, but I don't think she's supposed to say that about a student…' Wyatt said when they heard Mrs. Stewart say how awful Jess was as a person. 'Are teachers supposed to insult their students?'

'No…' Kaia replied. 'I mean, she could be worse. She could be worse. She could be one of those people who gossip about EVERYTHING.'

'Why does Mrs. Stewart hate her?' Wyatt asked.

'She's… dark. But that's not a bad thing. Everyone is different.' Kaia smiled.

'So true.' Wyatt smiled back and sat down beside Kaia.

'Okay class! Everyone take a seat. And be careful where you sit. You'll be sitting with the person you sit beside all year, and they will be your lab partner. I will, however, move people if they talk too much.' Mrs. Stewart announced.

'May I have your attention? This is Erwin Sikowitz making an announcement on behalf of Principle Helen. If everyone could make their way to the car park, Miss Ginger Gannon has to do something... I don't know what though... maybe she'll sing about coconuts!' Sikowitz shouted over the intercom.

'Okay, class. Go on.' Mrs. Stewart groaned and pulled out her mobile.

'Well that class ended quickly...' Kaia commented. 'I wonder what Ginger's doing.'

'Probably performing some skit or song she wrote recently.' Wyatt smiled. 'She does something like this every year.'

'But usually on the first day... and with Cat and Jade.' Kaia replied.

'Maybe because of Helen?' Wyatt asked as they arrived at the school car park and walked over to Cat and Jade. Cat looked happy as usual but Jade didn't.

'Hey is this on?' Ginger asked, speaking into the microphone. 'Oh ha-ha it is! Hey guys!' There was a chorus of heys before she continued. 'Kay-Kay so I know I usually do something with Cat and Jade in the beginning of the year, but I decided to do something different. Because doing the same things all the time is monotonous and they're both performing their own thingies! So I have Ashton Steele and Matt McAdams playing instruments... um... hi guys! And Jax wouldn't sing with me but guess what!' after a minute, Ginger continued. 'Don't you want to guess?'

'No!' Jade shouted at her.

'!' Ginger screeched.

'Yeah. I'm pretty sure they can see me.' Jess said with a groan.

'Ha-ha true.' Ginger smiled at the darker girl and began to sing Up All Night. **(I'm not gonna bore you all by writing out the lyrics. If you want them, you can go look them up. Up All Night by One Direction! I love them! :^))**

People began to cheer and Ginger smiled at Jess.

'Wow... that is the most... un-Ginger like thing I've ever seen Ginger do...' Kaia commented.

'Yeah... She is probably the biggest flirt I know though.' Wyatt chuckled.

'Thanks guys.' Ginger smiled at the crowd and made her way down the stairs and made her way over to Kaia and Wyatt. 'Hiii! Quiet-er people!'

'Ummm hi.' Wyatt smiled. 'Oh hey Derek, hi Brett!'

'Hi guys.' Derek smiled.

'Hi.' Brett said, smiling slightly.

'Look it's that weird–' someone began but was cut off.

'GO AWAY! NO ONE LIKES YOU!' Ginger screamed at him. 'BE NICE! BRETT IS AWESOME!'

'Wow she's defensive.' The guy said before walking off with his friends.

'It's okay. You're awesome Brett.' Ginger smiled at Brett. 'Oh yeah! I have to go! Byee!'

'Ummm… let's eat, Brett.' Derek smiled and sat down with at the table as Wyatt stood.

'I've got to go work on that project for chem with Ashton. I'm already late. See you guys later.' Wyatt said as he walked back into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone liked it. I have an idea. The first 5 to review who's OCs haven't had their intros yet will be in the next chapter. Even if said person has submitted multiple OCs… though depending on the number, the amount of time to post and length of intros will vary… because I have a really short attention span. :D also, if your OC hasn't been mentioned a lot, I'm really sorry. Feel free to nag me. Just not a lot or I'll get annoyed and do something I'll regret. Umm… anything else? Euh… oh! If anyone wants their OC to be doing something specific (be in a specific class, randomly perform, etc.) feel free to say so and it might happen. But if a bunch of people want to say, sing or do a dance, I might put OCs in a group together. :D or have them perform at Ginger's party (which won't happen until all the OCs have had their intros so I'll put 5 – 6 OCs next chapter).**


	8. Chapter 4

**Fight For This Love Chapter 4!**

**A/N: KK I've just began this so if this A/N doesn't make sense with the ending A/N, it's cuz I took longer than I wanted to write this all. :HEART: Kaia, May, Skye, Jake, and that's all who reviewed. So those are the people in this chapter. OH AND GUESS WHAT! GINGER AND I HAVE THE SAME USERNAME NOW! Heehee xD PAIRINGS LIST AT BOTTOM!**

**DISCLAIMER: OCs are your guys', Victorious & characters are Dan's Ginger & Chord are mine. I think I have claim over Jimmy and Andre Sirrahski... but mum and Sleepy might wanna keep their characters... even though they're not even reading this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steven 'Skye' Kyle Rivers<strong>

Steven Kyle Rivers, more commonly known as Skye, was sitting at his computer after his first day back at school. It had been just as crazy as usual. Ginger had done her annual 'I'm going to perform and since y'all love me, y'all are gonna clap and whistle for me' performance. She had called it that while faking a southern accent (and failing). But she really didn't care what people thought or if they clapped or whistled or anything. She just liked singing in front of an audience. He was glad he hadn't missed her performance though. She was entertaining.

_BlackDrums13 has logged on._

_GingerThorne has logged on._

GingerThorne: SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!

_JayOfMusics10 has logged on._

BlackDrums13: hey G, hey Jake.

JayOfMusics10: hey guys. What's up?

_Jessiebabycakesx has logged on._

_GotBeck has logged on._

BlackDrums13: hey Beck, Jess

GotBeck: hey guys

Jessiebabycakesx: hi.

_ScissorLuv has logged on._

ScissorLuv: Skye, Jess and Ginger. I'm coming to get you. Be ready. I'm in front of yours Skye.

_ScissorLuv has logged off._

JayOfMusics10: hey where is Cat? We have a project due tomorrow and she hasn't worked on it.

GotBeck: I dunno. Ask Ginger.

JayOfMusics10: Ginger?

GingerThorne: ...

GotBeck: maybe she forgot she was online and left her comp?

_GingerThorne and BlackDrums13 have logged off._

Skye laughed slightly and stood up, switching off his computer. He grabbed his bag and walked downstairs to where Jade was waiting very impatiently for him.

'What?' she snapped. 'I have 5 minutes to get to Ginger's and then Jess' place. Hurry up.'

'I thought we were picking up Jake too?' Skye asked.

'What do I look like? A bus driver? This isn't a ride for people who can drive themselves. He's been to my house. He can get there perfectly fine.' She snapped.

'Sorry I asked.'

'You should be.' Jade replied.

'Hasn't Jess been to your house before?' Skye asked her.

'Her car's in the shop and her parents are both using theirs.' Jade replied. 'And I think Ginger crashed over the summer... her parents don't let her drive anymore.'

'Oh.' Skye chuckled a little at the Goth. 'So what exactly are we doing? Sikowitz wouldn't tell me and I just got back from Switzerland.'

'We're writing a script. And we each have a personality. Jess is sadness, Ginger's anger, Chord is strange, Jake is funny, I'm happy and you're excitement. He wanted to assign emotions we weren't usually. Though Ginger has been angrier since... since her first chemistry class. Maybe she doesn't like the teacher... no Ginger loves everyone.'

'Cool.' Skye smiled and as soon as they picked up Ginger, she began talking about her party and how she wanted people to bring stuff because she isn't allowed to use her mum's money to buy food and drinks so she isn't able to get a lot. And Jess just sat silently beside her.

'Oh good. Jake got here before us. When is Chord getting here, Ginger?' Jade asked and then, when she saw Ginger quietly humming and sketching something in her sketchbook, she snapped: 'Ginger!'

'What?' Ginger looked up at the others. 'Chord's here already.'

'How?' Jade asked.

'He's magical.' Ginger replied with a shrug and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door of the big house and walked in, the others following behind her.

'Hey guys.' Jake smiled when they walked in.

'Okay it's 5. We have two hours before I'm sending Ginger home. And NO sugar, G. You understand that?' Jade said.

'BUT! BUT! OH EM GEE YOU HAVE GUMMY BEARS!' and disregarding everything Jade had just said, Ginger snatched the pack of gummy bears from the counter and began to munch.

'Okay, we have 1 hour before I'm sending her home.' Jade said.

'Oh you wouldn't send me home, Jadey. You looooveee me!' Ginger sang before running off.

'I think she had coffee.' Skye said as he and the others made their way up to Jade's room where Ginger was now sitting in the centre of Jade's bed taking photos of things and wearing Jade's red combat boots.

'Or someone spiked her drink.' Jade replied with a shrug. They all sat in various places, Ginger still taking photos of them all while they discussed the script.

'I WANNA BE THE WRITING PERSON!' Ginger exclaimed suddenly, snatching the pen from Jade and beginning to write down everyone's ideas.

'How come she's so angry at school but now she's all crazy?' Jake asked.

'We have a plan.' Jess shrugged, sitting next to Ginger and looking through the photos, starting to delete one but Ginger tackled her and stole the camera back. 'Oh so you won't mind if I take embarrassing photos of you?'

'Here. Take a photo.' Ginger said and screwed her face up. Jess snapped the photo and showed Ginger. She giggled. 'I'm posting these all on TheSlap.'

'NOT THE ONE OF ME THAT LOOKS AWFUL!' Jess exclaimed.

'Okay! Okay! I deleted it!' Ginger exclaimed.

'Okay, back to the script.' Jade said, turning to Skye, Jake and Chord as Jess and Ginger began to sketch something out.

'So maybe we should just write an argument and go from one emotion to the other.' Jake suggested.

'How about this.' Jade said, beginning to write. They took turns coming up with lines and had the full script written by eight, no thanks to Ginger. 'Next time, let's not take the immature 15 year old.'

'Agreed.' Chord said. But Skye caught the look in Chord's eyes. He didn't really mean it.

'Chord. Drive Ginger home.' Jade said.

'Why?' Chord asked.

'I said so.' Jade replied. He didn't argue further and Ginger followed him to his car.

'I guess we should get going as well.' Skye smiled at his friends.

'I'll give Skye a ride. Jess you want one?' Jake asked.

'No. I'm staying here and torturing Jade.' Jess smirked.

'Ginger took my camera!' Jade exclaimed suddenly. 'She doesn't own a camera. That was mine!'

'You can get it from her tomorrow. She won't keep it. She hates having other people's stuff. She wouldn't even let Jackson be a gentleman for her when he tried giving her his jacket.' Jake said. Skye pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. _Don't forget to bring some form of sugary drink or food to me party! Please? – G _it read. It flashed again and another text showed. _Joking. If you don't bring anything it doesn't matter. Mum said as long as I stay away from creepy people I can have sugar. So she's buying food and drinks... even though she says no one will eat or drink anything. Tell the others? – G_

'Guys we don't have to take food to Ginger's party. Her mum finally agreed.' Skye said as he and Jake walked out to Jake's car.

~ The next day ~

Skye walked into school with Jake and Isaac. They were talking about Ginger's party. Apparently, she invited some Northridge girls. Those girls who scammed Robbie, Kristy and Bella, they were going. Along with some of Ginger's other Northridge friends. No one knew how she became friends with them. Skye didn't really care. As long as they didn't take his stuff.

'Hey Skye.' Jade smiled slightly at him. it was a rare sight, Jade's smile. But she let it out to the select few she trusted most. Meaning Beck, Skye, Jess, Cat and on occasion when she was in the right mood, Ginger. At least, she was fairly gentle with Ginger, just the way she was with Cat. And it was confusing. But whatever. It didn't matter.

'Hey Jade.' Skye smiled back. 'You ready for G's party?'

'UGH! Not you too! It's all anyone is talking about! And Jess and G have been planning something all week so they're always gone... though I think Jess is with Andre right now.' Jade groaned. Skye chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'Where's Beck? I haven't seen him yet.' He asked her.

'I dunno. You'd think I would seeing as he's my boyfriend. But he said he had to do something. He better not be cheating.' Jade snapped.

'C'mon. I'll get you some coffee to entertain you while Beck is off doing whatever he's doing. And don't worry. He's not cheating. He loves you too much.' and that just hurt Skye to say, but he had to respect Jade's relationship with Beck, even if he was in love with her. He paid for her coffee and they sat down and waited for the bell, chatting about whatever happened to come to mind. And anything but Ginger's party.

**Jacob 'Jake' Matthew Peterson**

Jacob Matthew Peterson listened as Jimmy told him about the football match he'd seen recently. It was Man United against Barcelona. Apparently, Jimmy had no interest in American football.

'And then they were all like whoosh! I'm awesome! I stole the ball and scored! WOOO!' Jimmy exclaimed. Jake laughed at the boy's weird hand gesture. And then Jimmy just walked away.

'Okay.' Jake muttered, staring in the direction Jimmy had gone.

'Hi Jake!' Cat smiled, bouncing up to Jake, Isaac by her side.

'Hey.' Isaac smiled.

'Hey guys.' Jake smiled back. 'How goes it?'

'Good. I think. But everyone is acting so different this year! It's so weird! And the freshmen are all so cute though!' Cat exclaimed, jumping up and down as she spoke. 'You guys are both coming to get ice cream with me afterschool, right?'

'Yep.' Jake smiled.

'Of course.' Isaac replied. Cat smiled brightly.

'YAY! I LOVE ICE CREAM!' she screeched. 'I have to go! Byee!' and she was gone.

Isaac muttered something about Sikowitz and was gone a few seconds after Cat, leaving jake to his thoughts. He decided to head to chemistry before the bell rang. Just as he arrived, the bell rang and a freshman, Remi Latimer came rushing in behind him.

'Is this Mrs. Stewart's class?' she asked breathlessly.

'Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be in earth sciences?' jake asked her.

'No! I already took Earth sciences before! I skipped it and I'm taking biology next year. I just moved classes.' She replied quickly, dropping her pile of books onto a desk. 'How do you people survive with all this stuff?'

'That is what lockers are for.' Jake explained.

'My locker is all the way on the other side of the school. There's not enough time between classes to get to mine.' She replied. Jake laughed and sat down beside her, waiting for Andre S. to arrive.

'Hey Jake. Freshman.' Andre greeted.

'I have a name.' Remi snapped.

'Sorry, girl. I'm Andre Sirrahski. Who are you?' Andre asked her.

'Remi.' She replied.

'Wait. Aren't freshmen in Earth Sciences?' Andre asked.

'Aren't seniors in physics or Marine Bio?' Remi countered. Jake laughed and looked up as Mrs. Stewart walked in just as the late bell rang.

'Class, we have a new student today. Remi Latimer is joining us. Please be nice as she is the only freshman in the class. Other than Ginger, that is.'

'Umm miss?' Remi raised her hand.

'Yes Remi?'

'Ginger is a sophomore.' Remi told her.

'Oh yes. She is.' Mrs. Stewart replied.

After chemistry ended, Jake went to find Beck and Jade. They were in the auditorium, arguing over where Beck had been earlier, Skye desperately trying to stop them arguing.

'Maybe I should come back another time?' Jake asked.

'No. We're done arguing.' Jade said.

'Cool. Where are you going?' Jake asked as Skye began to leave.

'Chem. I'm already late. Bye.' He quickly exited and Jake looked over at Beck and Jade.

'I was getting a nice date ready for us! We're going out to a fancy dinner!' Beck exclaimed before anyone could say anything.

'AND YOU IGNORED MY TEXTS!' Jade shot back.

'GUYS! Beck, don't ignore Jade's texts.' Jake began. Jade hmphed at Beck but Jake continued. 'And Jade, if he plans a sweet date for the two of you, be grateful.'

'Sorry, babe.' Beck kissed Jade's cheek. 'Coffee?'

'Yes.' Jade smiled and followed Beck towards the exit. 'C'mon, Jake. Beck's buying us coffee.' Jake smiled and the three went to get coffee and Jade and Jake went over their script for Sikowitz one more time.

**Kaia Belle Ramirez**

'Hey Kaia!' Derek smiled as he and Brett walked over to her.

'Hi Derek! Hi Brett!' Kaia smiled at the two.

'Are you going to Ginger's party?' Derek asked.

'Yeah. Wyatt's driving me since my car's in the shop.' Kaia smiled.

'Cool.' Derek smiled before excusing himself and leading Brett to their first class.

'Hey Kaia.' Wyatt smiled at her. 'What you up to?'

'Nothing... we have a free.' She replied.

'We should start working on that script for Sikowitz. Let's see if anyone else in the group has a free.' Wyatt said. Kaia smiled and followed Wyatt to the Asphault Cafe. 'Hey it's Carri!'

'Hey guys.' Carrie smiled at them as they joined her at a table.

'Hey you want coffee?' Wyatt asked Kaia, standing up again.

'Sure.' She smiled and turned to Carrie.

'So, we need to write that script.' Kaia said.

'Just wait a minute! Robbie'll be here in a minute.' Carrie said.

'Here's your coffee.' Wyatt passed Kaia a cup and took a sip of his own.

'Hey guys.' Robbie smiled as he sat down beside Carrie. 'Cat and – woah! When did that happen?' Robbie exclaimed, mouth open and staring at Ginger and Chord sitting quietly working on some project, Jess telling them about what they're doing wrong. 'I thought they all hated each other?'

'I think they have to get along to work on their script.' Carrie explained. 'And we should finish writing ours. We have an hour before it's due.'

'Hi Jade.' Robbie said as Jade stomped past angrily.

'WHAT DID YOU DO, GINGER GANNON?' Jade shouted. Ginger squeaked and hid behind Jess.

'What are you talking about?' Ginger asked.

'Why is my–' jadebegan but Ginger cut her off.

'IT WAS JIMMY!' she screeched before running away. Robbie laughed.

'She's so...' he began.

'Odd?' Carrie asked.

'Yeah. She's like a tall version of Cat.' Robbie explained. 'But somewhat smarter. Not that Cat isn't smart. Ginger just...'

'Aaaannnyyywaaays, what should we write in the script?' Kaia asked, bringing everyone back to the world that didn't involve Ginger.

'Can we write about a giraffe that learns to love?' Cat asked, appearing out of nowhere.

'No.' Wyatt replied.

'Phooey. Kay-Kay, where did we leave off?' she asked, but got distracted before anyone could explain.

'Here, Cat. Learn your lines.' Kaia smiled a few minutes later when they were nearly finished.

'Kay-Kay!' Cat smiled and began to practice her lines. They ran through the script a few more times before heading towards Sikowitz' class with Jess, Jade and Chord.

'Hello my wonderful class of flying dolphins. We'll start with Kaia's group.' Sikowitz said as he stood up from lying across the stage. 'BEGIN!'

'THIS IS AWFUL!' Wyatt screamed, pretending to be crying. 'HOW CAN I GO ON WITHOUT KELLEY?'

'It's okay! You still have me!' Robbie said a bit too enthusiastically.

'HOW DARE YOU! HE LOVED HER!' Kaia shouted angrily at Robbie.

'I loved her too!' Robbie said, still very happy.

'You're all freaks.' Carrie stated with a bored tone. And the scene continued until Sikowitz threw a beach ball at Kaia.

'Sikowitz!' Wyatt exclaimed.

'Uh-uh! YOU BROKE CHARACTER!' Sikowitz exclaimed. 'Chord and Jess' group! To the stage!'

'YOUR BED KILLED MY TURTLE!' Ginger shouted at Chord angrily, starting the scene. Kaia and the rest of the class laughed as Chord spouted off odd things while Ginger shouted, Jess sobbed, Jade smiled and laughed, Skye excitedly joined in and Jake joked around, the entire time, Chord would shout random things that made no sense. Well, until Ginger got hit in the face with the beach ball and screamed.

'NONE OF YOU CAN DO METHOD ACTING!' Sikowitz put his head in his hands. 'Please. All of you. Leave. Redo the scenes for Monday...'

'Ummm... is it just me, or is he even more upset than last time?' Carrie asked Kaia as the two walked out.

'I think he'll be fine... eventually. Everyone seems so rushed to get out of here. I wonder why.' Kaia replied, looking around. Jackson was leaning against Ginger's locker, texting. Derek and Brett were headed to their next class, Matt, Jake and Skye were laughing and walking towards the Black Box and even Jimmy was going where he was supposed to go a little earlier than usual.

'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?' and looking at Ginger staring wide-eyed at Jackson answered Kaia's question.

'He must be breaking up with her. She never takes these very well.' Carrie replied. Carrie and Kaia watched silently, along with the few other people who had stayed to collect books from lockers, as Jackson quietly told Ginger they were through and made up some reason for her.

'Ginger.' Jess walked up behind the tall redhead.

'HE SAID HE LOVED ME!' Ginger screeched.

'Ginger, calm down.' Jess said. She led Ginger away and Carrie turned back to Kaia.

'I have to go. I'll see you later.' She smiled. Kaia waved and walked to her locker, exchanging a few books and adjusting her jacket before heading to her next class.

**May Carlie Addams**

May looked up at Mrs. Stewart. 'I didn't do anything.' She told the woman.

'Then why did your experiment go so badly?' Mrs. Stewart asked her. 'And why don't you just take off that ridiculous hoodie and scarf? No one can understand you!'

'I don't know.' May was pretty sure that Mrs. Stewart hated everyone who wasn't brilliant at chemistry. Meaning, everyone but Sinjin, Ginger (surprisingly since the girl was failing maths), and a select few others. May groaned as Trina sat down beside her.

'Hi May! Don't I look fabulous today?' Trina asked, gesturing to the bright ensemble she had on. May was pretty sure the only person who could've pulled that off was Ginger. Because Ginger wore bright mismatched colours every day.

'You look... colourful?' May muttered.

'What are you wearing to Ginger's party?' Trina asked. 'I'm going to look fabulous!' but before Trina could say anything else, the bell went and May jumped up and left quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet but succeeding in staying upright as she tried to get away from the annoying older Vega sister.

'Hi May!' Harley walked up to her and opened her locker which was right beside May's.

'Hey Harls.' May smiled from beneath her hood.

'Mrs. Stewart accused you of something, didn't she?' Harley asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

'She thinks I did something to the experiment. And Trina was annoying, as always.' May replied to her childhood friend. The two had gone through every year of school together and auditioned on the same day to get into Hollywood Arts.

'Hey have you met Remi? She just moved her from Argentina!' Harley explained. May smiled.

'Cool. Hey Andre!' she waved to one of her favourite upperclass friends.

'Heya May! Hey Harls!' Andre smiled at the two girls. 'You girls wanna help me record a song? I asked Tori but she has to work on that script for Sikowitz with Beck and Lee and whoever else. I was a bit distracted when she was talking. Because I really like this girl, but I didn't know how to tell her, so I wrote her a song, and I need a couple of back up singers! And I'll totally make it up to you both later on if you guys help me!'

'Don't worry Andre! As long as you don't make May take off her hood. Because she likes to keep it on.' Harley smiled. Andre laughed and nodded.

'Wait...' he took a step closer to May. 'You smell like dark chocolate... and spearmint!'

'Yes, I know.' May smiled. 'And you smell like you just panicked and ran thirty miles.'

'Yeah. I'm going to shower now. Bye! I'll come get you tomorrow and then give ya both a ride to Ginger's party, kay?' Andre called over his shoulder.

'Sure. See you then Dre!' Harley and May smiled.

'I think we just scored our first performance of the year!' Harley exclaimed.

'Yep!' May smiled. 'Wait! I have to make that movie for Sikowitz! Shoot! I can't record with you and Andre! I have to work on the movie tomorrow.'

'Darn! Well, I can ask Remi if that's okay with you?' Harley asked.

'Yeah, of course. Hey, I gotta go to Sikowitz' class. I'll see you at lunch. Bring Remi! I want to meet her!' May said as she walked towards Sikowitz' class. She sat beside Jackson and the two began to talk.

**Harley Williams**

Harley walked silently towards the cheerleading tryouts. She had needed something to put her gymnastics into other than dance and the cheerleading squad had seemed the perfect option. She had just come out of her history class and she was dying to move about. Especially with the excitement of helping Andre record his song for whomever it was he had a crush on at the moment. She sat down with the other girls waiting to try out. Most of them were sophomores or freshmen since the juniors and seniors who were on the team had already tried out in their freshman or sophomore year. Harley smiled at the girl next to her as she waited for her name to be called.

'Harley Williams?' Ginger called out. She was one of the youngest girls on the cheerleading squad. 'Hey Harls! You're going to do great!'

Harley smiled gratefully at the tall girl. 'Thanks G.'

After she finished her routine, the girls deciding smiled at her.

'What did you think of that routine, Harley?' Ginger asked her.

'I'm proud of it. I don't care what anyone thinks. I worked very hard on it and I know it's amazing.' Harley replied.

'That's good.' The head cheerleader, Lilly smiled. 'That's the first correct answer we've gotten out of 50 girls. Come sit. You're the first who was instantly accepted. Unless you have to go somewhere, in which case, seeing as Ginger knows you, she'll text you all of our phone numbers and any information you will need. We're taking shifts anyways, depending on who has class when. Otherwise, we'd all be here.'

'I can stay. But just until the end of the period.' Harley replied.

'YAY!' Ginger bounced up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. After watching a few girls go, Lilly sent all the girls to class while she would wait for some of the other girls to show up.

'Hey Harls.' Remi said, appearing next to Harley. 'How'd it go?'

'It went great. I was the first instantly accepted and only because I said I was proud of my routine no matter what anyone thought.' Harley replied with a shrug.

'That's good.' Remi smiled. 'You ready for bio?'

'Not unless Mrs. Stewart is sick.' Harley replied. 'She hates everyone!'

'Except for Ginger and Sinjin.' Remi replied.

'Yeah but Sinjin's all nerdy and knows stuff and Ginger is... Ginger. Everyone loves her.' Harley replied.

'Except for Jimmy, Andre Sirrahski and Chord.' Remi replied.

'You know so much for a new person.' Harley laughed. Remi smiled and the two continued to walk towards Mrs. Stewart's class, chatting about whatever happened to pop into their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? Who liked it? The rest of the OCs will be in the next chapter so I can finish the intros and move on to the weekend :D YAY! Oh and if anyone is interested, I made some stuff of Ginger's style on polyvore and these are the links:**

**Polyvore (dot) com/ginger_gannon/set?id=40284119**

**Polyvore (dot) com/ginger_fancy-ish_dress/set?id=40284539**

**Polyvore (dot) com/ginger_gannon/set?id=40283601**

**And if you're interested in select other OC styles, some of you have given me links to polyvore and the rest of you guys if you're interested can go look if you want. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, HERE IS THE LIST OF PAIRINGS! (THE FIRST TO ASK FOR A CHARACTER GOT THAT CHARACTER! AND I'm going by the OC owner's statement first, so please, please, please, no begging for characters, or anything at all. I'm still deciding whether or not to break up Beck and Jade as well, since they're my main ship, but Jade and Skye will probably be together, and Beck and Jess, unless most of you want Bade :D<strong>

**PAIRING LIST:**

**Couples:**

**Andre – Annie**

**Isaac – Cat**

**Chord – Ginger**

**Levi – Ashton**

**Matt – Tori**

**Sinjin – Marie**

**Robbie – Carrie**

**Wyatt – Kaia**

**Beck – Jade (May change and Jess might be with Beck and then Jade might be free. In that case, Skye and Jade will be together. All depends on how the story goes. I'll post a poll later)**

**Single people who you can request your OC be in a relationship with:**

**Trina**

**Leonora**

**Jackson**

**Jake**

**Harley**

**Jimmy**

**Andre S.**

**Remi**

**May**

**Brett**

**Derek**

**Jess (could change)**

**Skye (could change)**

**Review and tell me what you think! :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 5

**Fight For This Love Chapter 5**

**A/N: hopefully this gets up fast. But, like always, I wrote the starting A/N before the chapter, so who knows. Maybe it went slowly.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPETY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**James "Jimmy" Luther Alexander**

Jimmy looked at the tall redhead in front of him.

'MAKING FUN OF BRITISH PEOPLE IS NOT NICE!' she exclaimed.

'Well stopping in the centre of the hall for no reason is stupid!' Jimmy replied.

'I had a reason!' Ginger exclaimed. 'But then I forgot!'

'Well, that's stupid!' Jimmy snapped back at her.

'What's going on?' Chord walked up behind Ginger, standing next to her.

'Jimmy's being mean to me again!' Ginger exclaimed.

'Jimmy! Be nice to her! Or I'll hurt you.' Chord glared at Jimmy and led Ginger away.

'Hey Jimmy.' Remi walked up to him, Harley right behind her.

'Hi Remi. Hi Harley!' Jimmy smiled at the girls. 'Where's Jake?'

'I don't know.' Harley replied. 'We don't really hang out with him a lot.'

'Oh… hey Robbie!' Jimmy walked over to his locker where Robbie was standing. Their lockers were side by side and Jimmy opened up his blue splattered locker.

'Hi Jimmy.' Robbie smiled.

'Hey Jimmy-Jim.' Rex said.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' Jimmy exclaimed.

'Ohmygosh we should totally do that!' Jimmy heard Cat screech as she walked around the corner.

'Hi Cat. Hi Jade.' Robbie smiled awkwardly at them. Jimmy groaned. He hated Jade. She was awful. **(A/N: ME BROTHER IS A MEANIE!)**

'Hi-Hi!' Cat smiled, bouncing slightly. 'Jade and I are–'

'Going to eat lunch.' Jade said, removing her hand from over Cat's mouth.

'YAY! LUNCH!' Cat exclaimed, running out. Jade sighed and followed after her, leaving a very confused Robbie and a bored Jimmy.

'You wanna go eat?' Jimmy asked.

'Yes.' Robbie and Jimmy walked out to join the rest of the gang.

'Why is she here?' Jimmy asked, pointing to Ginger. Ginger just stuck out her tongue and went back to explaining something to Jess, and Jimmy sighed. He always ate with people he didn't like. Where was Jake?

'Hey Jimmy.' Jake sat down next to Jimmy. 'You look… odd?'

'I lost my iPod.' Jimmy said.

'And you're cross with Ginger, aren't you?' Jake said, knowing Jimmy pretty well.

'Whatever. She's weird.' Jimmy stated, pulling out his (smushed) lunch. He began to eat and eventually left.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Jessica Jamison<strong>

'…And that's why bullying is wrong. Even if it's someone who seems unimportant.' Ana concluded her presentation. Annie clapped with the rest of the class and began to pack her things. Once the bell rang, she headed towards dance studio number 3 for her salsa class.

'Hey Annie.' Beck smiled as he began to walk next to her.

'Hey Beck! Hi Jade!' Annie smiled at the two.

'Oh! Sorry Annie!' Andre exclaimed when he ran into her.

'It's alright, Dre.' Annie smiled at him. 'Headed to ballet?'

'Yeah.' He grimaced.

'It'll be fine. I'll see you after during our free, kay?' she smiled.

'Okay. See you later.' Andre smiled. Annie, Beck and Jade walked into their salsa class, and afterwards, Annie walked over to a very distressed looking Andre Harris.

'What's up?' she asked.

'Nothing!' he exclaimed, shoving his phone into his pocket quickly. Annie laughed. 'So you wanna go work on that performance you were telling me about? Lets see if the Black Box is free.'

'Okay.' Annie smiled and followed Andre to the Black Box.

'So what are you singing?' Andre asked her.

'Animal.' Annie replied.

'Cool.' Andre smiled and the two worked on her performance for awhile, but spent a lot of time just chatting about everything. Annie watched as he left to get some water. She wished she could tell him how she felt but she worried he didn't like her back. Didn't everyone worry about that? Well, except maybe Cat. Cat just flirted. But Annie wasn't Cat. 'You alright?'

'What? Oh, yeah. Fine. Why?'

'You look a little out of it. We should go over your dance one more time and–' Andre began but was cut off by his phone. 'Hello? Yeah. No I'm busy. I'll pick you up tomorrow at around ten. Remi? Oh. Cool. See ya then.' Andre slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked at Annie. 'Let's practice again. And I'll help you on Sunday if we're not all too tired from G's party.'

'Okay.' Annie smiled. The two practiced again and then headed their separate ways to go to their next class.

'Hey Annie!' Levi smiled as he joined her on her way into Mrs. Stewart's class **(A/N: everyone takes chem. Or bio... I'm lazy so I'm using the same teacher for both... :D)**.

'Hi.' Annie smiled back. 'What's up?'

'I heard from Jake that Ginger told him that Matt told her that Isaac told him that Jimmy told him that Skye told him that Cat told him the Beck told her that Tori heard Harley saying that Jackson mentioned to her that Ana told him that Lee and Ashton heard from Carrie that May and Harley were going to sing back up for him but now it's Remi and Harley and they suspect that he's singing for you, but he won't tell them and he's been getting pestered by them all day.' Levi said.

'And, Remi and Harley think Andre's singing to me within the next few weeks wouldn't have worked?' Annie asked.

'Oh yeah, I could've said that.' Levi scratched the back of his head the way people often do when they just did something odd.

'Well, that's cool.' Annie smiled. Her insides were doing flips. If Andre was going to sing to her, did that mean he liked her? She hoped he did.

'Anyways, how's your week been? I barely saw you.' Levi asked.

'Good. Are you going to G's party with someone?' Annie asked.

'Cat's driving me, Ashton and Rascal Flatts.' Levi replied.

'Cat drives?' Annie asked him.

'Yeah.' Levi chuckled. Annie smiled and looked at where Mrs. Stewart was now standing at the front of the class. 'Oh well, I guess chem. is starting now...'

'Yep.' Annie smiled, trying to be positive through Mrs. Stewart's class.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Davis McAdams<strong>

Matt looked up at the tall brunette standing in front of him. 'OHMYGOSH! I am _so_ sorry!' Tori apologised, helping him up and collecting his things off the floor.

'Don't worry about it, Tor.' Matt laughed. She had been running through the halls looking for someone and hadn't been paying attention and had crashed into Matt.

'Are you okay?' Tori asked.

'I'm fine. Really.' He gave her a smile and took his stuff from her. 'Why the rush?'

'Ginger and Cat thought it would be funny to take my phone to prank call Sikowitz.' Tori explained.

'They'll give it back. Ginger hates having other peoples stuff.' Matt reassured her. 'C'mon. You've got a free, right?'

'Yeah...?' she answered, searching through her bag for something.

'What are you–' Matt began but stopped when she began to write something on his hand.

'That's my phone number. Call me once I've got it back.' She smiled. 'You wanna record a song with me since Andre's recording with Remi and Harls because he and I have conflicting schedules this weekend?'

'Sure.' Matt smiled. He really wanted to hang with Tori some more because he really liked her. Like, a lot. 'When do you want to do it?'

'Tomorrow I have to "babysit" Trina again. She's not allowed to leave the house because of... things...' Tori cringed. Matt chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders. 'How about Sunday?'

'Sure.' Matt nodded. 'Wanna go get some coffee and show me this song you have?'

'Yeah!' Tori smiled and they walked out to the Asphalt Cafe.

'Are you two dating?' Festus asked.

'No. Just really great friends!' Tori smiled.

'2 coffees please.' Matt smiled at the Yerbanian.

'2 coffees!' Festus exclaimed, handing them their coffee and accepting Matt's money, laughing when Tori tried to pay for hers.

'Seriously, Tor. It's on me.' Matt told her, shoving her money back to her. 'Drink your coffee.'

'Okay, here's the song.' Tori smiled, pulling out some lyrics from her bag. 'You play guitar, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool, do you have one? Can you bring it with you on Sunday?' Tori asked, scribbling down a plan for Sunday.

'Sure. What are you writing?' he asked.

'A plan. Okay, we have a guitar, our voices, microphones, recording system-y thingy.' Tori smiled. 'We're set. I borrowed stuff from the school.'

'Cool. So I'll come to yours at ten?' Matt asked.

'Sounds good.' Tori replied, sipping her coffee.

'Traces of Night...' Matt read. 'Sounds good.'

'Thanks. I'm nearly done, but I can't end it.' Tori smiled.

'What about...' Matt stopped to think for a minute. ''Cause they'll never know how good you are until you know it, too.'

'Perfect. Thanks, Matt.' Tori smiled.

'No problem.' He smiled back and the two spent the rest of the period talking and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Brett Thomas Meeder &amp; Derek James Meeder<strong>

Brett and Derek walked towards one of the many music rooms. It was the room they went to every day where Brett could play whatever instrument he fancied and Derek would listen or join in, do some homework, or on occasion, if someone else was there, talk to them. But he didn't mind it just being him and Brett. He loved hanging out with his brother.

Today, there was someone else in the classroom. Annie was sitting at the piano singing animal.

'Hey Annie.' Derek smiled once she finished.

'Hi!' Annie smiled. Brett waved slightly and Annie got up. 'I've got to go. Music room's all yours.'

'See you later.' Derek smiled as Brett went to take Annie's place at the piano and began to play. Derek pulled out their script for Sikowitz and went over it. He and Brett had worked on it the night before with Matt and Tori over video chat.

'You're great! That was amazing, Brett!' a voice came out of nowhere. Ginger appeared in the doorway. 'This just made my day! Thank you, Brett!' Ginger smiled before running off.

Derek laughed at Ginger as Brett went back to playing. Derek listened as Brett played with a smile on his face. He loved it when Brett was happy.

A little later, Brett was with a teacher so Derek was hanging out with Tori, Chord and Andre, just talking. Tori and Chord were being all couply and Andre was annoying them with music playing every time they did something. Derek laughed as Chord tried, once again, to steal Andre's keyboard.

Meanwhile, Derek was with Mrs. Lutz, going over some work. They were nearly done and then she was going to help him with his next project for history.

'Okay, Brett. This is awesome. We're finished with that, and we can move onto the revolutions project. So let's get some research done.' Mrs. Lutz smiled and they went onto her computer to look at stuff about Argentina.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre Z. Sirrahski<strong>

'Okay, Andre. You will play a young man. Ashton, you will play Sarah Palin. The two of you are trapped in a room together!' Sikowitz exclaimed.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' Andre screamed, running out before Sikowitz could say 'Action'.

'Andre?' Jimmy looked at him.

'SIKOWITZ WANTED ME TO DO A SCENE WHERE I WAS TRAPPED IN A ROOM WITH SARAH PALIN!' Andre exclaimed.

'Hey Andre.' Andre came up to them. 'What's up?'

'SARAH PALIN IS SO SCARY!' Andre exclaimed.

'O….kayy…' Andre sighed before walking away. Jimmy laughed and the two headed towards the Asphalt Cafe.

'I want cake.' Jimmy announced to Festus.

'I don't have cake. But I have burritos!' Festus replied.

'I'll take a burrito.' Jimmy sighed in defeat. Andre sat across from Jimmy and put in a pair of earbuds, playing U2 and pretending to listen to Jimmy talk about the prank he planned to pull at Ginger's party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? I updated before the holiday. I'm not out of school until Friday so if your holiday already started and you were hoping for an update before you got off school, I do apologise. And Andre's me mum's OC (we were bored at some random mealtime...) and... she didn't give me any info as far as friends, locker, etc. So if any of your OCs are friends with him, tell me. (if you already did, don't worry about it) :D Awesomesauce holidays everyone, and I will talk to you all soon! :HEART:**


	10. QUICK AN! :D

**Hey guys! This is just an A/N with the questions I meant to ask last chapter. So here goes :D**

**1: What sort of sweets/soda/othersnackfoods does your character(s) like?**

**2: How does your character feel about alcohol? Do they drink at all? Or do they stay away from it?**

**3: Who wants a virtual cupcake? VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW LAST CHAPTER AND ANSWER THESE 2 QUESTIONS! :D**


	11. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ginger and Chord :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Before The Party<p>

PART 1

Ginger smiled. Her sitting room was set up the way she wanted for the party and she was just about to text Jess when her front door opened.

'Hey Jessie!' Ginger hugged Jess. Jess smirked at her.

'Hey.'

'So! What should I wear?' Ginger asked. 'Oh! I know!' Ginger led Jess up to her room and pulled out her pink onesie and a sparkly silver tank top, pulling on the tank top and then the onesie. She laughed as Jess grimaced at her outfit. 'I LOVE ONESIES! But I love my white one with the coloured buttons because Louis Tomlinson has the EXACT SAME ONE! But I don't want to get it dirty.'

'Whatever.' Jess looked at her. 'So why exactly am I here if you're just continuing to act like yourself?'

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

Jake and Skye looked at each other before jumping and tickling Jade. Beck was out hanging with Andre, Tori, May, and some others.

'STOP IT!' Jade laughed. 'STOP! Skye! Jake!'

'Just like Beck said, it only makes it worse when you resist!' Skye exclaimed. Jade laughed and ran away. The two boys chased her and eventually, the three wound up lying in the grass in Skye's back-garden. They were just planning on showing up at Ginger's party in whatever they happened to feel like wearing because Ginger didn't care and some of the seniors were bringing alcohol anyways. It was a good thing that everyone was getting rides from the seniors. Well, the ones who weren't going to drink. Or they could stay overnight. Jade smiled at Skye and Jake.

'You guys are evil.' She laughed.

'I know.' Skye replied, hugging her. He smiled to himself. He had a major crush on her but he didn't want to hurt Beck since Beck was such an awesome friend. But he really liked Jade.

* * *

><p>PART 3<p>

May smiled to herself as she, Tori and Cat walked through the shopping centre. Cat was getting a dress and a present for her brother's birthday and had insisted that Tori and May come along with her. Beck and Wyatt were at Skybucks waiting for Kaia to arrive and she was pretty sure she would explode if Tori mentioned Chord's name one more time.

'TORI! WE GET IT!' Cat exclaimed suddenly. 'He's hot, he's your boyfriend! If you really want to talk about him, go tell him how awesome he is!'

May knew that Cat loved Tori like a sister. Tori was just too in love with Chord for it to be healthy. Also, she was probably one of the only people who knew how she was just his best mate and not really in love with her. It had been a cover because he'd panicked. But that didn't matter. Tori huffed and then said goodbye, going to find whatever it was she needed from the Pear Store. May smiled and she and Cat ran through the shopping centre, searching for the dress Cat wanted.

* * *

><p>PART 4<p>

Jackson looked at Levi with a grin. 'Video games?'

'Yep.' Levi smiled and the two went into Jackson's sitting room to set up the PlayStation. Ashton was over as well and she was playing guitar and singing along. Jackson knew she was amazing. And he knew that Levi had a crush on her. But he wouldn't say anything since he didn't think it was his place. Levi began to sing along with Ashton as he and Jackson began to play on their game Rascal Flatts was curled up at their feet and seemed happy with listening to his best friend sing and play.

* * *

><p>PART 5<p>

Robbie, Carrie, Marie and Matt were out at the park, babysitting Matt's neighbour's daughter. They were at the park near his house and had about ten minutes left of playing with the kid before they had to take her home and then go get themselves ready for Ginger's party. It would be fun.

'Carrie! Will you push me on the swings?' Cora asked, smiling up at the three teens.

'Of course.' Carrie led the five year old to the swing set and began to push her, watching Matt and Marie run after Robbie.

'Why are they chasing him?' Cora asked, suddenly.

'I have no idea. Want to find out?' Carrie asked, stopping the swing.

'Yeah!' the five year old ran after Matt and Marie, and Carrie followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>PART 6<p>

Remi, Annie and Harley were waiting for Lee, Jimmy and Isaac to arrive. The boy was always late and no one ever knew why. But oh well. The three girls had finished putting together their stuff to take to the party, since Remi's parents had insisted on giving her food to take, and they had their sleeping bags and stuff all stuffed into a bag, which would stay in Ginger's bedroom until needed. She'd allowed people to stay overnight, as long as they provided their own beds, because she only had so much space, and she didn't enjoy cleaning up after sleepovers, so they had to bring sleeping bags if they didn't request a bed early enough. But that didn't matter. All three were excited for the party. And Remi and Harley had assured Remi that Andre definitely liked her. they'd overheard him talking to Beck. So it had to be reliable, right?

'Hello girls. You all ready?' Mrs. Latimer asked them when she arrived downstairs.

'Yep, mum. Everything's in that bag.' Remi smiled up at her mum. 'We're leaving in about two hours, but until then we'll be in here. Watching telly.'

'Alright. Have fun at the party girls. No alcohol for you, Remi.' Mrs. Latimer reminded her.

'I know mum.' Remi sighed. Harley and Annie giggled and went back to watching their show.

'I love your mum, Remi.' Harley said.

'She loves you too, Harls. Seriously. She loves everyone.' Remi laughed.

'I know.' Harley shrugged. Annie laughed as they began to throw pillows at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, not me best, pretty much a filler, but next chappy is the party and then whatever comes to mind. But, I've got a teensy little problem... I'm losing interest in Victorious, which is depressing, because I don't want to quit any of me stories. I'm not abandoning this. I won't abandon this, or Me Against The Music, because I have more inspiration for them, but Double Trouble, Valentine's Day and Memories Of His Past are on hold... I'm not sure what to do about the oneshots story at the moment.**


	12. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Party Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade, Beck, Ginger, Tori<strong>

Jade glared at the ginger-haired girl when she suddenly appeared between her and Beck. "Go away."

"Kay-kay!" Ginger grinned and wandered off before deciding to follow Jess around.

Later on, Jade glared across the room as she saw Tori and Beck talking. Each held a drink and suddenly, Jade was glad Ginger liked to pop up whenever someone was flirting. The tiny girl appeared and seemed to be telling off Tori, in a very Jess-like manner of threats…

Jade made her way over to the three and overheard the end of Ginger's sentence. "Stay away!" Jade laughed at the girl, who was shorter than Tori, but seemed to be able to get into her face all the same. And when Beck turned to her, she kissed him quickly, before the two disappeared together.

* * *

><p><strong>May, Remi, Trina Being Annoying<strong>

May groaned as Trina followed her, complaining about whatever it was Robbie had done that day. If it weren't for the fact that she was friends with Tori, she would tell Trina how much she doesn't like her. But she didn't want Tori to have to listen to Trina complain about her. As soon as she saw Remi, Skye and Jake, she hurried over, pulling her hood further over her face.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Heya May!" Remi grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"Come dance with me!" May said, grabbing Remi's hand.

"No." Remi replied. May managed to drag her on and the two were soon joined by many others. A flash of pink went by and Wyatt and Kaia ran after it, trying to get whatever Ginger had stolen back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson<strong>

Jackson grabbed the cup he'd just poured and took a sip, watching as people danced and as many were drunk. There were quite a few who actually were being responsible and were completely sober, or at least, mostly sober. He noticed Ginger shooting daggers at him. She began to say something to Jess, and the brunette girl sniggered, laughing at whatever the smaller girl had said. Suddenly, Beck was beside Jess and Ginger, and Ginger disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaia, Wyatt, Ginger<strong>

Kaia smiled at Wyatt as she poured herself another strawberry lemonade, watching as he laughed at whatever it was Ginger was saying. It was near impossible not to laugh at Ginger when she was wankered, and she'd probably just spouted off a bunch of nonsense vowels. Kaia made her way over to Wyatt and Ginger.

"Hey guys!" Kaia grinned at the two.

"Hi Kaia! I was just telling Wyatt that you…" Ginger began but Wyatt pushed his hand in front of her mouth.

"Ew! Ginger!" Wyatt pulled her hand away and she giggled.

"You, and Wyatt… you and Wyatt, would be the cutest couple, in the entire world!" Ginger screeched with a giggle. Kaia blushed and looked up at Wyatt. He smiled back and grabbed Kaia's hand, leading her over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie, Andre, Mention of Cat<strong>

Andre grinned at Annie and took a sip of his drink. They were both sober, but were chatting by Ginger's kitchen. And flirting a tad. Annie chuckled as Cat appeared, screaming about flying turtles and unicorns, before running away. Annie and Andre laughed at the petite red-head's antics.

"She's mad." Andre commented.

"So true." Annie agreed.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe you'd want to go out to dinner or something?" Andre asked.

"Sure." Annie smiled back at him and they began to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana, Sinjin, Mention of Tori<strong>

Ana grinned at Sinjin as she danced in the centre of the dance floor. Most people were watching her, and Sinjin couldn't take his eyes off the pretty Japanese-American girl who had come to his rescue multiple times when someone was bullying him. He thought he was in love with Jade, but he soon realised it was just a crush.

"Ana! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Tori slurred. Ana smiled and thanked the girl, heading towards Sinjin. She grinned at him and he gulped.

"Hey Sinjin." Ana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashton, Rascal Flatts, Levi, Remi, Harley<strong>

Ashton grinned as Levi poured her a lemonade and handed it to her. Rascal Flatts barked and she bent down, stroking his fur.

"Hey Ashton!" Remi grinned at the three of them as she poured herself a drink. "Hi Levi! Hi Rascal Flatts!"

Ashton smiled back in the direction of Remi's voice and took a sip of her lemonade. "Hi Remi!"

"So, you know Jackson? I kinda fancy him. But I don't want to end up like all the other girls." Remi said.

"I've no idea what to tell you, Remi." Levi told her. "But whatever happens, you've always got your friends on your side."

"So true. Thanks Levi." Remi grinned and wandered over to Harley.

"They're so cute together." Harley whispered.

"Who?" Remi glanced at where Harley was looking, seeing Annie and Andre dancing together on the edge of the dance floor. "They are." She agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chord, Matt, Carri, Tori, Mention of Ginger<strong>

"Chord! Chord!" Carri shouted over the music, running over to the tall blond lad.

"Hey Carri." He grinned, slurring a little. He'd not had more than 3 cups and wasn't drunk. A little tipsy, but he held alcohol well.

"You have to break up with Tori." She said urgently.

"Why?"

"You don't really fancy her that way, and I think you fancy Ginger, but Matt fancies Tori and you shouldn't be with her if you don't feel that way. Don't lead her on." Carri said.

"I guess you're right… and please don't gossip until Monday at least?" he begged. Carri laughed.

"You say that like all I do is gossip. Which is so not true." Carri replied.

"I know it's not true. However, you are the biggest gossip at school. As well as being an amazingly smart and awesome friend." Chord grinned at her. She laughed and pushed him towards Tori, who was chatting with Jackson about who knows what. "I need to talk to you."

"Hey babe." Tori grinned at Chord and kissed his cheek.

"I… we need to break up. I'm really sorry, but I wasn't thinking and I don't really like you that way. You're more like a sister to me than a girlfriend, and I don't want you to get hurt." Chord explained. Tori nodded.

"I know. You fancy Ginger."

"Do not!"

"You so do."

"Whatever. But go talk to Matt. He's awesome." Chord grinned and Tori looked at him questioningly before making her way to Matt.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hey Tori." Matt grinned back at her.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure." Matt led the Latina to dance and Chord was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake, Skye, Lee, Remi, Matt, Jess, Mention of Beck and Jade<strong>

Jake laughed as Jess finished impersonating Beck and Jade snogging. He was one of the only ones who knew that Skye and Jess fancied Jade and Beck. Jess grinned at Skye who was grinning back. Looking over at Beck and Jade, they saw that they were, once again, arguing. But unlike usual, when Jade stormed off, Beck didn't follow.

A few minutes later, Lee and Matt appeared saying that Beck and Jade had broken up, but it wasn't like last time when they got back together. It was final. Jess looked at Skye.

"Don't do anything for a few weeks." She whispered.

"Of course not." He grinned back. They didn't date anyone who'd just gotten out of a relationship.

Matt and Lee laughed as a circle of teens, including Ginger and Jackson, took turns hitting themselves in the forehead with a can of beer until it broke open on Ginger's eighth go and she chugged it. Everyone knew a lot of people were being stupid, but no one could stop them. Matt wandered over to Tori who was slightly tipsy, and grinned. She grinned back. She was sober enough to walk straight and appeared to be able to think.

"Hey Tor." Matt grinned at the latina who smiled back shyly.

"Hi Matt!" She replied. "Having fun?"

"I'd be having more fun spending time with you." He told her and she giggled.

"Well, here I am." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as a slower song came on. She leaned against his shoulder and the two began to sway, laughing slightly at Ginger and Chord who were arguing while they danced.

Lee and Remi stood side-by-side, watching as everyone danced or ran around like the crazy people they were.

"Let's get everyone to play a game." Remi suggested.

"Sure. What game?" Lee asked.

"Truth or dare? I don't know. Not a drinking game." Remi stated.

"Let's go tell Ginger."

"Ginger! Truth or dare?" Remi called.

"YES!" the tall ginger-haired girl screamed. After a lot of kisses, random truths about pointless subjects, and odd dares that didn't always make much sense, it was, once again, Matt's turn.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! FINALLY! SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had writer's block and I've lost interest in Victorious (but am trying not to give up this story!). If anyone has ideas, PM me, and <strong>

**I NEED DARES AND TRUTHS! Give me a dare/truth and then who your character would be asking, and then I will put it in.**

**Xxx**

**Lily**


	13. AN: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**Quick A/N**

**Heyy! SO SORRY if you thought this was a chapter! Just an a/n /: But I just needed to thank an anon for their review since it was SO SWEET!**

**Jessie tommo rocks, thank you so much! I'm ill and you've just made me day! I'm so glad you love the story and I hope you keep reading, even though I'm probably the slowest with updates! :D Thank you so much! And don't worry, I don't find you stalker-ish! Thank you so much! :D :D :D I'm grinning like an idiot now! OM1D! THANK YOU!**

**And also, thank you livvylovesyou and BellaRosa17 for your reviews as well.**

**I had no idea if people would still be reading since I took such a long time! :D OM1D THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm having a mini freak-out now! But a good one, so it's okay! :D (BTW I get hyper when I'm tired, and I'm tired atm, so if I'm freaking anyone out, sorry /:) haha me ) turned me /: face into a :) face!**

**KK, well, I need to go, but if anyone's just got here and hasn't read the party chapter, please go back and read it! :HEART: I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES!**

**xxx**

**Love from**

**Jessi**


	14. AN Again

**Please don't submit anymore truths/dares :D**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**x Jessi**

**BTW am working on next chapter. Should be up next week I hope :D**


	15. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I just haven't had ideas and it's kind of awful and unimaginative. So sorry for that as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Party Part 2<strong>

"CHORD! Truth or dare!" Andre grinned mischievously from his spot beside Annie.

"Truth." Chord grinned back at her.

"Do you fancy Ginger?" Andre asked.

"Eww no!" Chord lied. Everyone laughed and Ginger zipped her onesie up further until the entire thing was zipped from her waist to the top of the hood.

"I'm an ice cream monster!" she screeched, standing up but tumbling over into Matt and Tori.

"Jade?" Chord continued the game, ignoring Ginger.

"No! Chord! You lied!" Andre shouted at the blond.

"Did not!" Chord shot back.

"You did! Why else do you constantly argue with her but then defend her when people make fun of her?" Andre demanded.

"Because she's mine to make fun of, not theirs." Chord stated.

"Exactly. You _like_ her!" Andre and Chord began to argue and Ginger giggled.

"Truth or dare?" she said in Wyatt's direction.

"Dare." Wyatt grinned at her and she giggled, pointing towards the hallway.

"Seven minutes in heaven, with Kaia, in the hallway closet, because I don't want you to mess up a bedroom closet." Ginger said before crashing into Chord and Andre as she couldn't see through her zipped up onesie. "ARE YOU BECK?"

"No. Andre and Chord." Andre told her as Chord pushed her away.

"OW! I CAN'T BLOODY SEE!" Ginger screeched at Chord as she toppled onto Jess.

"Then unzip the onesie!" Chord shot back.

"Aaaaaanyways… Beck, truth or dare?" Jade glared at her boyfriend who she wasn't at all pleased with.

"…truth."

"Name one thing you like about me."

"I like your black hair." Beck replied, smiling at the goth.

"So you didn't like it when it was brown?" Jade snapped.

"I never said that!" Beck exclaimed. Ginger looked up at Jess from her spot in the centre of the circle, lying on the floor.

"Why do they argue? If they're always arguing, and not happy together, why don't they just break up?" Ginger asked quietly, but not quiet enough for Jade not to hear.

"Maybe we should break up!" Jade snapped.

"No! Jade!" Beck hugged her and she sighed, returning the hug silently. Jess smacked Ginger lightly.

"OW!"

"Don't say stuff like that around them!" Jess scolded her friend, though an emotion crossed her face quickly before she wiped it away, looking away from Jade and Beck to look at Ginger with a groan.

"I'M SORRY!" Ginger squeaked and Jess sighed. The girl was too happy for her own good. Jess didn't know how she was supposed to teach the tall bottle of ginger bubbliness how to be more like herself.

"Cat, truth or dare?" Isaac asked, making everyone stop to wait for Cat's response.

"Cat!" Ginger gave Cat a little shove to get her to respond.

"Truth!" She squeaked, rubbing the spot Ginger had pressed her fingers into.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Isaac asked, watching the somewhat drunk red-head bob her head to a tune that wasn't playing. All of them had settled on asking silly 'who do you like?' questions due to some of them being drunk, and others hyped up from the pop.

"I… I can't tell you." Cat said with a giggle.

"CAT! You chose truth! Answer the question!" Jade snapped before anyone else could speak.

"YOU!" Cat squeaked, hiding her face.

"Jade?" Ginger asked before realising how stupid the question was seeing as she knew the answer.

"No, silly. Isaac!" Cat smiled brightly at her friend before turning to Isaac and shooting him a smile.

"Ginger, truth or dare?" Jackson asked, ignoring Cat's protests that it was her turn to ask.

"Daaaaaare…" Ginger slurred, just as Kaia and Wyatt had returned. Both were smiling widely and they were holding hands as they sat back in their places, side by side.

"Snog Ch–" Jackson began but Ginger screamed out a loud "NO!" and hid behind Jess. Everyone laughed and Jess pried Ginger off of her shirt.

"Do it, G." Jake laughed as she shook her head fiercely, zipping her hood up all the way so no one could see how red her cheeks had gone. Jackson grabbed her hands and unzipped her hood, giving her a shove towards Chord who began to protest as soon as he realised who Jackson had been talking about.

"You have to admit he does see things no one else does, even if he breaks up with whoever he's dating after a week." Jake said to Sky who nodded his agreement, watching Jade begin another argument with Beck.

"Jade, truth or dare?" Carri asked, ignoring Ginger, Chord and Jackson arguing.

"Dare." Jade smirked, thinking she'd be willing to do anything.

"Hug Tori for 60 seconds." Carri grinned.

"No." Jade snapped.

"C'mon Jade! Give Tori a squeeze." Tori grinned. Jade smirked and jumped on her, squeezing her tightly for a minute while Tori shouted at her for squeezing too tightly.

"Carri, truth or dare?" Jade directed her question back at Carri.

"Truth." Carri smiled at the goth who grinned evilly.

"Do you fancy Robbie?" Jade repeated the same question, looking over at Robbie who was awkwardly watching Ginger and Chord snog, but turned to them when he heard his name.

"I – I – I…" Carri stuttered, looking at Robbie who was smiling. She shook her head, hoping no one would notice her blush. But after she'd shaken her head, everyone's attention turned to Beck and Jade, who, once again, were arguing over something that was probably unimportant.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Jade shouted at Beck. "Every time something happens, you run off with Tori or someone!"

"What? I care about you, Jade! I do!" Beck shot back.

"Really? Well you sure don't show it!" She snapped. He groaned and she glared at him. "See? You don't care. I think Ginger was right. We should break up. We spend too much time fighting over everything. I'll come get my stuff in the morning."

With that, Jade stood up and walked out the front, slamming it behind her.

"Well? Aren't you going after her?" Andre asked.

"No. It's been coming for a while now. We just didn't want to admit it." Beck muttered.

"I'll drive you home." Sky offered.

"Thanks." Beck followed Sky and Jake out the door and Ginger stared after them.

"Did that really happen?" she whispered.

"Uh huh." Cat replied softly, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. "I'm leaving."

"I'll drive you. You're wasted Cat." Isaac said, taking her hand. Slowly, everyone trailed out, the party mood broken by Beck and Jade's breakup.

"I'm sorry." Ginger whispered when Lee, Jess, Levi, Ashton, and Rascal Flatts were the only ones left.

"Why?" Lee asked, looking around before realising her ride was gone. Remi had rang her mum, asking for a ride upon noticing Ginger's tears forming.

"You can spend the night. I'll drive you home when I'm sober." Ginger offered.

"Thanks." Lee smiled. "But why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"Because it's my fault they broke up. I managed to ruin the party with my stupid thoughtless comment." Ginger sighed.

"But so much happened that was good, G." Lee smiled at her. "Carri and Robbie could progress from crushing to dating, Wyatt and Kaia are sort of together, and who knows, maybe Cat and Isaac will be together when we get back to school."

"But Beck and Jade..." Ginger moaned.

"If they're meant to be, they'll get over it." Ashton told the skinny red-head. Levi nodded.

"Even if they don't make up, it's not the end of the world if Beck and Jade are happier without each other." He commented, and Ginger nodded in agreement.

"Let's set up beds!" Ginger smiled, hugging Ashton and Levi at once before bouncing upstairs to sort out beds.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I hope that's okay. Really sorry for the wait!<strong>


End file.
